Naruto: Children of the Ninja
by Hikari Dohjutsu
Summary: It has been 20 years since the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly a boy appears claiming to be Sasuke Jr. He meets the children of our favorite Ninja. But war is inching toward Konoha. Full Summery Inside. PROLOUGE REVISED SakuLee Shikaino NarHina NeTe
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

**Author's Note**

**Very Important to Read!**

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

Full Summary- The Ninja we have all grown to love have become adults with children of their own. It has been 20 years since the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha. He is still yet to return. Suddenly a boy appears claiming to be Sasuke Uchiha Jr.! He has no idea who is mother is. The boy appears in time to make it to genin rank. Naruto leaves the Village in the final attempt to retrieve Sasuke. But the ninja world is reaching the brink of war as an Empire rises from the North quickly overpowering all who dare to oppose them. The Empress seems to have a relationship with Konoha. It's up to the 2nd generation to stop this menace.

I warn you this is a loooooong story. First of all in my story the Akatsuki was disbanded destroyed by the great shinobi nations but resulting in many deaths including Jiraiya and Sai with only Itachi and a young Earth-nin escaping. As soon as Sasuke became strong enough he slaughtered the whole of sound including Orochimaru. He than vanished and hasn't been seen since. There is a reason for all of the pairings! Even if you are not a fan please bear with me you will see there is a method to the madness! Just take a close look at the main characters and as the story progresses you will see! The story progress a little slowly but gets very interesting when you move on! It has humor, romance, action, and angst. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Let me make this very clear. I do not own Naruto! But I do own Haruka and Haku Uzumaki the o.c's. and the plot of this story

The moon shined incandescently in the inky black sky, completely unaware of the furious battle taking place beneath it.

Kiba Inuzuka was completely surrounded in a sea of Itachi Uchiha's shadow clones. Hinata was fending off what was supposed to be the original by their base. "Akamaru you okay?" Kiba asked his longtime companion as he continued to fight off the powerful replicas. "Yeah," Akamaru mumbled back, gaining the ability of speech a while back.

Both were completely unaware that Hinata was really fighting off a replica.

Itachi Uchiha silently and expertly combined his Amaterasu with his kunai, and threw it at Kiba's back.

Hinata, who had her Byakugan activated, just barely saw the kunai flying , almost gracefully, through the air. She didn't have time to think, her legs just started moving. It seemed as though time was passing in slow motion.

She couldn't let Kiba die, he was her friend and her teammate.

There was a resounding explosion in the forest.

Shino turned to face Shizune. Shizune had accompanied the team as an extra medical nin along with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

Shino and Shizune had left Hinata and Kiba so that they could scout the surrounding enemy territory.

Both ninja nodded and headed through the maze of pine, towards the direction of their base camp.

Kiba looked behind him to see Hinata had taken a serious blow from the real Itachi Uchiha.

And she had done it to save him. If she was hurt, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"HINATA!" Kiba cried out.

Itachi looked down at the woman at his feet and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kiba, who had completely forgotten about Itachi, picked her up and place her atop Akamaru.

"Is she going to be alright?' Akamaru asked in his gruff way.

Kiba looked down at her still form and shook his head. "I don't know" Kiba muttered, his voice cracking as he looked down at her pale face.

"Kiba!" Said person turned around to find Shino and Shizune running toward him.

Shizune with her medical nin instincts, quickly knelt down next to Hinata. Shino however turned to Kiba.

"What happened?" Shino questioned quietly.

"Itachi Uchiha attacked us," Kiba clenched his fist in anger.

Shino's eyebrows were raised below his hood. "Didn't he die in the destruction of the Akatsuki?"

Kiba shook his head no, "He was one of the two who survived,"

"This can only mean trouble," Shino muttered more to himself.

Kiba turned to Shizune, "Can you help her Shizune?" Kiba asked an edge of hope to his voice.

Shizune shook her head no, and the night suddenly seemed a lot colder.

"Well what's going to happen to her?!" Kiba yelled.

Shizune looked down, "The Amaterasu is known as the fire that is so hot it will burn for three days, somehow he attached the affect to the kunai so now she is burning on the inside,"

"Is there something anyone can do for her?" Shino asked, Kiba was the silent one this time.

"There isn't enough time," Hinata stirred below them.

"No," Kiba yelled fiercely, as he looked down at his teammate, "We won't let you die here!"

"Kiba, it's okay," Hinata smiled gently, "I love you guys, I really do," Hinata coughed, "You guys have always been there for me and I'm glad I've done something for you," Hinata lifted her head a bit, "Tell Naruto I love him, and tell him to watch over the kids,"

she eyed her three friends intently, "Not a single one of you should blame yourselves, if you do I'll come back to haunt you," She laughed lightly, expressing some of the humor she had learned from Naruto, "It's not your fault, this is our way of life, I repeat it is not your fault," She lied her head against Akamaru's soft white fur, "Funny, right before I die I get rid of my stuttering problem,"

Not a single one of her comrades cracked a smile, tears were streaming down Shizune's face. "Take care of Haruka and Haku, "she coughed out again, "And take care of yourselves, tell Naruto I love him," she reminded them. Then the lilac glow left her eyes, and her eyelids fell shut. Akamaru howled, a mourning howl, at the moon. Kiba, Shino, and Shizune dropped their heads in respect. Hinata Uzumaki was dead.

* * *

Well what did you think? This was just the prologue! Chapter 1 is on its way and I update faster if you guys review. Please Review! Opinions? Comments? Ways I could improve? Leave a Review. Just no flamez please. 

**Revision Comment:** Eh it still feels like it's missing something. Is there anyway it could be made better?


	2. Character Guide

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the following o.c's.

**Character Guide**

**Haruka** **Uzumaki** is now 12 years old. It has been 11 years since the death of her mother. She is a loner and is really shy. She tries to make up for this by training a lot and acting like the tough girl. She is the #1 rookie in her year. She is spoiled rotten by her parent's friends which makes her highly unpopular with the other kids. She has a close relationship with her twin brother Haku and is trained by her Uncle Neji. She has navy blue, short, wavy hair. Byakugan eyes, she has an orange sweatshirt similar to her father's but more feminine and an orange skirt with bandages tied around her legs.

**Haku Uzumaki **is Haruka Uzumaki's twin brother. He is extremely popular for his prankster ways and takes life as a joke. He is loud and obnoxious( sounds like a certain someone we know.) However you should not underestimate Haku Uzumaki. He is extremely tough. You just can't see it behind his jokester exterior. He is also extremely kind and understanding and would rather go for jokes and laughs than fighting. Absolutely nobody dislikes Haku (except for Kei). Haku looks exactly like his father except for his Byakugan eyes. He has a close relationship with his twin sister Haruka.

**Sasuke Uchiha Jr.** is the mysterious new boy who appears in Konoha. He is good-natured. He seems to be hiding his powers, maybe an order from his father. He claims to be the son of Sasuke Uchiha. His mother apparently died at his birth. He is secretly very powerful, but for some odd reason is hiding it from the village. He is shockingly a nice guy which surprises all of the villagers. He looks exactly like Sasuke minus his dark brown hair. He has a grey shirt with a navy blues x on the front and the Uchiha symbol in the center and navy blue shorts.

**Kei **is the prettiest girl in the ninja academy. She is an orphan and her one goal in life is to kill her younger brother. She has a vicious nature. She is petite with long black hair and dark forest green eyes. She wears a lilac colored kimono- type thing with slits up to her butt, she is wearing dark green capries underneath. She seems to love the water.

**Sakurako Lee** is the daughter of Rock Lee and Sakura Lee. She is the popular girl. She looks exactly like Sakura except she has black hair and her ninja dress is green. She has excellent charka control. No she doen't have fuzzy eyebrows.

**Ichie Nara** is the daughter of Shikamaru Nara and Ino Nara. She is very smart and specializes in flowers. She likes cloud-watching and her dream is to be a spy like her mother. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair and Ino's face. She wears a long-sleeve fish-net shirt with a dark purple tank over it. She wears a dark purple skirt with fish-net tights underneath.

**Nobu Akimichi** is the son of Chouji. He looks like his father except with black hair. He has a red shirt with the kanji for food and beige shorts. He loves to eat.

**Hotaka Inuzuka** is the son of Kiba. He is always with his dog Taiji who is the son of Akamaru. He despises Haruka Uzumaki because his father always forces him to protect her and help her and she never acknowledges that. He looks exactly like Kiba except that his jacket is dark blue.

**Daichi Aburame** is the son of Shino Aburame. He is extremely silent and loves bugs. He has light brown hair and wears a long black overcoat with one purple stripe running up and down and grey pants. His father also puts a lot of pressure on him to take care of Haruka.

These are the main o.c's until I introduce more which will actually be pretty soon! Thank you so much to all who review. I am so grateful I will update soon! I tried to fix the format in the Prologue. Please Review. I'm still pretty nervous on how this will turn out.


	3. Chapter 1

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

_Italics_ are character's thoughts.

A.N-In this chapter Haruka will be introducing the characters through her thoughts. Naruto is not Hokage _yet_ in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the o.c's described in the previous chapter.

* * *

In the corner of the schoolyard Haruka Uzumaki was practicing the Jyuuken on "her" tree.

"_My name is Haruka Uzumaki and I am the number one rookie in my year and almost all of the kid's my age hate me. They think I think I'm better than them_"

Haruka brought her hand centimeters from the tree. It was shown affective when a large indent appeared in the tree.

"_A lot of the adults in the village love me because my mother was Hinata Uzumaki and everyone says she was the kindest person in the village, also my father is Naruto Uzumaki who is one of the strongest Jonin in our village of Konohagakure_."

She sits down leaning her head against the tree.

"_I don't care about anything except getting stronger._"

Haruka looks over to her brother surrounded by people. He's laughing good-naturedly.

"_Over there is my brother Haku, he's really popular and he jokes constantly. Life is a joke to him. Haku knows how to make anyone smile, even Uncle Neji_"

She turns to a chubby boy. "_That's Nobu Akimichi he's always eating and is good friends with Ichie Nara." _

_"Then there is Daichi Aburame, he's really quiet and mysterious. He's always collecting bugs." _Daichi bends over and picks up what appears to be a large black insect._ "He is best friends with Inuzuka Hotaka._"

A boy with a little brown dog recoils at the large insect. "What do you see in these things Daichi?" Hotaka asks exasperated, looking at the strange bug.

"_That's Hotaka Inuzuka, he's always with his dog Taiji, he's usually loud and he's really nice to me for some weird reason_(Hotaka is nice to her because he wants to respect his dad's wishes of being nice to her even though he hates her).

Haruka gets up and sits on the swing that hangs from the branch of "her" tree.

"_Then there are the girls my age, there is Sakurako Lee _(A.N Someone informed me that Lee was his first name but I didn't know what other last name to give her) _she is Miss Popularity and she works really hard._"

Sakurako is sitting on a bench chattering with some other girls. Ichie is staring up at the clouds utterly content.

"_Sakurako's best friend is Ichie Nara. Ichie's really brainy, she's also pretty loud, and loves flowers. She works part time in her grandparent's flower shop._"

Haruka turns to look over at the river. There she sees a girl stooping over the river sticking her hand into the cool water.

"_Then there's Kei, the orphan. Kei was left at the village gates a while ago. She doesn't remember much about her past life except that she used to have a brother. She's really quiet and nobody knows much about her except that she wants to kill her younger brother._"

Shikamaru walks out of the classroom, yawning. Troublesome. He only took this job so he didn't have to become a Jonin sensei for a genin team as was Tsunade-sama's previous indictment.

"Come on class, time for lessons." Shikamaru called out in his usual bored voice.

The student's trudge into the classroom each taking their appropriate seats.

"We have a new student today," Shikamaru yawns. A boy with dark hair heads toward the front of the class. "Tell us your name," Shikamaru orders not even bothering to look up.

The boy gives the class a small smile and in a loud clear voice gives his name "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

A.N –My first attempt at a cliffie! Anyway I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Thank you all so much!

Please review. Pretty please? I greatly appreciate reviewers! I like to know what you guys think. But please No Flamez! I do accept constructive critcism though! I also update 10 times faster if you review!


	4. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A.N: About the new o.c's I will put the main ones in a separate character guide in a new chapter.

_Italics_ are thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the o.c's stated in the character guide plus a list of the following- Yuzune, Okimi, Nobumi, Choyuu Akimichi, Kurumi Aburame, Kishin Inuzuka, Shikataro Nara, Inomaru Nara, Choko Akimichi, Rockie Lee, Gai Lee, Chion Akimichi, Taetae Hyuuga,.

* * *

The whole class looks bored but Shikamaru-sensei looks as if someone has punched him and he has not realized it yet.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru whispers.

"Well actually it's Sasuke Uchiha Jr." Sasuke explains matter-of-factly. "My father is Sasuke Uchiha senior."

Thoughts run through Shikamaru's head. _No way! Sasuke's kid? This is not good!_

The class has grown noisy with the absence of their sensei's mind. "Alright class dismissed!" Shikamaru's voice rises over the crowd. The effect is immediate. The stampede of kids is out of the class in 2 seconds.

"Except for you Sasuke," Shikamaru says grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

The young Sasuke appears bewildered. "What did I do wrong sensei?" "You didn't do anything wrong," Shikamaru sighs, "I just have to ask the new recruits a few questions."

"Alright then," Sasuke smiles good naturedly. _Is this really Sasuke's kid?_ "Umm okay take a seat," Shikamaru says indicating the many classroom seats. Sasuke sits down and gazes at his sensei intently.

_Okay I have to make this sound nonchalant._ "Who are your parents?" Shikamaru inwardly slaps himself. _Oh yeah that was really subtle._

Sasuke perks up. "My dad is Sasuke Uchiha senior, my mom died at my birth," Sasuke thinks for a minute, "I used to have an older sister but she died a while ago."

Shikamaru appears alarmed, his eyes widen in surprise. "And where is your dad, I don't remember seeing him around here."

Sasuke's shoulders seem to droop and he sighs as though he'd experienced some sad times. "Well he used to live here but then he left. He used to train me all the time, he left me here because he wanted me to learn about his village, he's not here now he's still looking for his brother.' Sasuke stops abruptly, and fear clouds his eyes as though he's said too much.

Shikamaru's brain is working overtime. You can practically hear the gears in his head spinning. _Okay I'm almost positive this kid is Sasuke's son, just one more test._ "Okay Sasuke let's go outside, that's where I'll ask you the final question,"

They walk outside stopping at the school training ground. "What is your most preferred jutsus and show it to me." Shikamaru instructs standing back.

"Sure," Sasuke said with his signature smile, so unlike his father. He does a few hand signals and…."Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu( Fire Release Great Fireball Technique) A raging ball of fire escapes from Sasuke's mouth burning a hole into the ground.

Shikamaru stays silent for a minute. "I think I used to know your father," he says cautiously.

"Really?" Sasuke asks genuinely interested.

Shikamaru gets a distant look in his eye. "Yeah, um hey Sasuke would you like come over to my home for dinner; I could introduce you to some of the other ninja."

"Sure Sensei!"

* * *

"Hi sweetie, you're home late." Ino Nara commented as Shikamaru walked through the door.

"Um yeah, I see you're back from your mission." Shikamaru said nervously, worried at how his wife's reaction would be after he told her about the new student.

"Yeah you know it was just the usual."

Um, sweetheart," Shikamaru starts nervously. Ino's ears perk up; Shikamaru doesn't call her sweetheart unless there is something wrong. "Well…um…I," he stammers under his wife's glare.

In the living room Sasuke jumps as what sounds like an explosion comes from the kitchen.

"What do you mean you invited everyone to dinner (by everyone she means the Rookie 9 and their families and team Gai minus Neji and Tenten because they are on a mission plus their families)!" Ino shrieks, furious. "Well Ino its," Shikamaru tries to explain himself but Ino cuts him off and starts on a rant. "Do you know how much Chouji and his boys eat! I mean I can't cook that much Shikamaru I'm not a miracle-worker!" Ino starts pacing. "Not to mention Shino's family, Lee's family, Naruto's family, Kiba's family and why did you invite Kei! She's an orphan for Pete's sake and…"

Shikamaru cringes and allows his wife another 5 minutes of ranting before he grabs her by the shoulders. "Ino!" he yells exasperated. "What!" she yells her eyes flashing, obviously annoyed at being interrupted mid-rant. "I think I've found Sasuke's son."

Ino stops for a moment and for a minute Shikamaru thinks she's going to burst into tears when….WHAM! Ino has slapped him across the face.

"What did you do that for!" Shikamaru asks annoyed rubbing the red spot on his face.

"Don't make up stuff like that it isn't funny!" Ino yells. Her eyes start to water and she looks ready to cry.

"I am not lying," Shikamaru says gently, "I have him in the living room if you want to meet him."

Ino looks at Shikamaru's face for a minute. "Oh my gosh, you're serious," she whispers.

"He came into the academy today, he uses the same jutsu, he has the same last name, he looks like _him_," Shikamaru whispers gently leading Ino into the living room. "Remember Ino act natural," he mutters knowing how emotional Ino could get.

"Sasuke," said person stands up to face his sensei. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Ino." Shikamaru turns to face Ino. "Ino this is Sasuke Uchiha Jr."

Ino stares at the boy for a minute. Sasuke scuffles his foot on the floor. Then to Sasuke's surprise and Shikamaru's dismay Ino bursts into tears. "Oh my gosh he's so big and handsome!" she blubbers.

Shikamaru smacks his hand to his forehead. "_I should have just taken everyone out for ramen,_" he thinks exasperated.

"Can I hug you?" she cries out, her arms wide open.

Sasuke who is totally shocked at this point starts backing away toward the door. "Umm sensei, maybe now isn't the best time." Shikamaru nudges Ino in the ribs. Suddenly Ino stops crying.

"I hope you enjoy dinner Sasuke." Ino says smiling down sadly at the young Uchiha. You can hear her bawling in the kitchen.

Sasuke looks quizzically at his sensei who shakes his head. "Ino's just come back from a mission she's going to be a bit emotional for the rest of the week.

Sasuke nods his head solemnly, already looking as though this village was the equivalent of an asylum. He had no idea what was in store for him at dinner.

* * *

The Nara dining room was jam-packed with not only the Rookie 9, but every single one of there family members. Of course there were the academy kids and the Rookie 9, but there was also Shikataro, the Nara's eldest son who was a genin, Inomaru the Nara's youngest son who is about 8 years old, Choko, Chouji's youngest and only daughter. She is the same age as Inomaru(she's not fat though), Kurumi, Daichi's elder sister, Kishin, Hotaka's older brother, Choyuu, Chouji's eldest son, Rockie Lee, Lee's oldest son, and the two babies Gai, Sakura and Lee's son, and Chion, Chouji's son.

Then there were the unknown adults. There was Yuzune, the wife of Shino. She is a powerful Jonin from Sungakure. Her clan use butterfly jutsus. Then there is Okimi, Kiba's wife, a dog breeder from the mist village. Last but not least there was Nobumi, Chouji wife, she uses ice jutsus and no one is sure what her origins are. She is a kind woman and an excellent cook.(Hey she has to be).

It was complete chaos in the dining room.

" Eww mom Daichi brought bugs to the table!" (Ichie)

"Ahh dad Gai is throwing food at me!" (Sakurako)

"Ahh dad Chion won't stop biting my arm!" (Hotaka)

"Eww the bugs are still on the table!" (Ichie)

"What is the dog doing on the table?" (Sakurako)

"No that piece is mine! Stay away!" (Nobu)

"Gai won't stop throwing food!" (Haku)

Add confusion, disorder, screaming, yelling, and crying and you get dinner with all of our favorite ninja and their families.

Sasuke fights his way across the table to grab the salt, since there are now screaming kids on the table. He makes his way to a chair and finds himself sitting next to Kei.

"I think I've landed on a planet of psychopaths," he says in half fear, half awe.

Kei gives the faintest trace of a smile. (Kei never smiles.) "This is nothing," she says indicating the havoc, "I think their acting well-behaved for you,"

Sasuke's mouth drops open, "Are you serious!" he turns around, "I mean look at this, there are bugs crawling on the table, there is a dog peeing in the corner, a hyperactive baby is flinging food everywhere, a chubby baby is chewing on Hotaka's arm, not to mention all the yelling and screaming!"

"Does it bother you?" Kei enquires.

Sasuke grins "Are you kidding! I love the insanity!"

Kei can't tell whether he's being sarcastic or not and once again shows the faint trace of a smile.

_Kei knows how to smile!_ Are Haku's shocked thoughts. He is distracted when baby Gai shoves Ramen up his nose.

* * *

The adults have sent all the kids outside.

"I'm sorry Nobumi, Yuzune, Okimi; I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside.

Yuzune glares at Shikamaru. "Why where do you get off telling us where to go?"

Shino stands up and mutters something to Yuzune. "But…" she looks around "Fine!" She stalks out Nobumi and Okimi in pursuit.

"What was that all about Shikamaru?" Sakura questions.

"Yeah what was up with that?" Kiba growls slightly.

Shikamaru looks around and starts speaking in a hushed tone. "The new boy, who do you think he looks like?"

Nobody answers.

"Sasuke, right?" he says when nobody answers.

Everybody looks at him. Naruto clenches his fist, Sakura looks ready to cry.

"That boy is Sasuke Uchiha Jr., Sasuke's son." His voice echoes around the room, ringing in everyone's ear.

Sakura starts to get up but Lee holds her down. "You're lying!" Sakura yells struggling to get up.

"He's not lying," Naruto says suddenly. "I think he is Sasuke's son, I mean he looks exactly like him" He says doubtfully.

"Thank you, Naruto," Shikamaru starts, "I am not lying he even said his father was Sasuke Uchiha Sr., he uses the same jutsus."

Everyone is silent, memories flooded back, some happy some painful.

Shikamaru chooses his next words carefully. "Should we um…get rid of him?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura snaps.

"I mean what if he turns out like his dad; do you think we'll be able to deal with that all over again?"

"So you mean kill him," Kiba says hollowly.

Shino looks up. "Maybe he's got a point," Shino says slowly.

Sakura and Naruto jump up. Sakura glares at he comrades. "No!" Sakura yells furiously, "No don't you dare over my dead body!" Lee gets up "Sakura," he starts gently. "Don't you Sakura me, no one will touch the boy!" she is getting hysterical now.

Naruto nods. "Over my dead body too, the boy will live!"

No one argues. Everyone is secretly relieved.

"So I guess we'll tell Tsunade-sama, we can trust her she won't tell the village and she'll give him a cover-up." Shikamaru thinks for a minute longer. "Other than that we tell no one, agreed?"

"Agreed!" is the unanimous answer.

Chouji gets up yawning. "It's late we'd better get going. "Everyone heartily agrees and leaves the room.

After Shikamaru turns off the light and heads into his bedroom Sasuke Jr. appears his Sharingan shining through in the dark. He had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

A.N: Well this was a long chapter. Please Review since I did work hard on it. Some will be long and some will be short or would you rather have me break up the long chapters into several chapter? Just let me know in a review. Please pretty please review. I really do update faster when you review!

Oh yeah and Shikamaru invited Kei because he felt sorry for her.

And I would also like to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you!


	5. Flashback

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A.N: This is a flashback occurring right after Shino, Kiba, and Shizune return to Konoha after the death of Hinata.

_Italics_ are Naruto's thoughts.

**Bold** is Kiba's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the o.c's mentioned in the character guide and Kaede.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kiba sighed. He was waiting outside the Uzumaki residence, trying to think about how he was going to break the news to Naruto. He just had to get stuck with the job. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Naruto opened the door. "Hey Kiba, What's up?" he greeted his longtime friend jovially. Naruto glanced both ways. "Where's Hinata?" he enquired.

Kiba opened his mouth. He couldn't break down right now in front of Naruto.

"Umm Naruto I-I don't know how to tell you this b-but H-Hinata's dead." Kiba choked out.

_Dead. No it couldn't be._ "Oh," Naruto said his eyes blank and expressionless. _He wasn't going to break down; a true ninja never shows his emotions._ "What did you do with the body?" he asked his voice showing no emotion.

"We brought her back, to the village." Kiba whispered. "We just couldn't leave her there, she deserved to be at home wh-where we c-could visit her." **He wasn't going to fall apart; He wasn't going to fall apart.**

Naruto didn't say anything his bangs were covering his eyes.

"She-she wanted us to t-tell you s-she loved you and she wants you to t-take care of the kids," Kiba muttered. **He was NOT going to fall apart.**

Naruto nods, looking up.

Kiba looks down. "Naruto if there is anything me and Okimi can do please don't hesitate to call us."

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto thanks his friend.

Kiba turns away so Naruto can't see his tears.

Naruto shuts the door. _No she couldn't be gone, she she just can't be gone. He should have gone with her, he he could have at least been there._

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yells punching a hole through the wall, yelling out in frustration. Haruka and Haku start crying. Naruto sighs and picks them up, one in each arm.

"It's going to be okay kids," he looks out the window "everything is going to be okay."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Itachi Uchiha waited in the Uzumaki's back yard; he had a good view of the holder's of the nine tailed fox. Up in the tree branch, his eyes focused on his target. Next to him his new partner Kaede looks apprehensive. She had no idea what Itachi's plan was but she trusted him.

After the infiltration and disbandment of the Akatsuki, Itachi and the only other survivor, Kaede, an extremely powerful woman named a missing nin from the village hidden in the stone, partnered up, deciding to continue his search for the Kyuubi.

Their first target was the holder of the nine-tailed fox.

Itachi had something planned. He had kept a close tab on Naruto, why he didn't bother to attack right away was still a mystery to Kaede.

When Itachi found out Naruto had married Hinata Hyuuga, he told Kaede to wait a little longer and soon after that. Itachi informed her they were to go on an assassination mission.

Itachi and Kaede followed the woman and her teammates on a simple B-rank mission. Once they saw that the medical-nin had left. Itachi told Kaede to stand in the shadows and he went for the attack. He then threw his new cursed kunai, which prevents any medical jutsus to be preformed on the victim, at one of the woman's teammates knowing that she would throw herself at the kunai in a desperate attempt to save her comrade.

It had worked and now Kaede was waiting to see the fruits of their labor.

"Just as I thought," Itachi muttered.

"What is it Itachi-san?" Kaede asked.

"If the holder had the whole nine-tails in him the Kyuubi would have been unleashed due to his anger, but that's not the case." Itachi mutters excited.

"You see the children?" Itachi asks pointing at the twins.

"Yeah," Kaede says slowly curious as to where this is going.

"They have the blood of the nine-tails flowing through them," Itachi explained his eyes gleaming "All three have to be angered if we are to unleash the nine-tails power."

Kaede turns her purple eyes onto Itachi, her black hair glistening in the sunlight.

"So what are we going to do about the nine-tails?"

Itachi stares intently at the twins now sleeping peacefully.

"We wait,"

**End Flashback**

* * *

A.N: Yeah! Another chapter. I had to put down this chapter because it plays a roll in the next chapter. To answer some questions the o.c's stated in the Character Guide are going to be put into genin teams in the chapter after the next. Yeah! The story is gonna start moving faster and the war will play a big part in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update faster if you review! No Flamez please! 

And thank you to all the people who have reviewed. You reviewers are awesome!


	6. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

**A/N: I highly suggest people read my A/N since they do give you information on upcoming chapter or other stuff, both at the top and the bottom.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however I do own the o.c's and I guess I do own the plot of this story.

Sakurako is sitting on a bench talking to Ichie who is sitting on the ground watching the clouds, gently roll by.

So peaceful…….or not.

Sakurako glares at Haruka who is once again training under her tree.

"How can twins be so different?" Sakurako asks, glaring malevolently at Haruka.

"What are you talking about?" Ichie asks still staring at the clouds.

"I mean take Haruka and Haku for example," Sakurako attempts to clarify, "Haku is popular and funny, while Haruka is quiet and nasty to everyone."

Hotaka is training with Taiji nearby and Daichi is inspecting a nearby anthill when they hear Sakurako's description of Haruka. Oh great, now they had to go to Haruka's rescue. Well, they didn't have to but there was this little naggy voice at the back of their heads which told them they should. The little naggy, voices sounded an awful lot like Kiba and Shino.

"Shut up," Hotaka appears in front of the girls with Daichi behind him.

Sakurako smirks. "Oh look it's the ILHC."

"The I love Haruka club," Ichie explains with a smirk the equivalent of Sakurako's.

The two girls start to giggle but are silenced by the two boys infuriated glares.

"Why do you guys stand up for her anyways?" Sakurako asks in her demanding way.

"Like we have a choice," Hotaka mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Ichie asks curiously.

Hotaka starts twitching. "Umm…Nothing." The truth is Hotaka hates her more than Sakurako and Ichie. They only slightly dislike Haruka, but Hotaka hates her. No matter how many times he had tried to be nice to her, all she had done was give him a blank stare and turn away as though he didn't exist. She thought she was so tough. Yeah right. The only reason he was there right now sticking up for her was because of his father. Both Hotaka's father and Daichi' father were adamant about protecting Haruka and both father's pressured their son's to do the same. Both Hotaka and Daichi had promised their father's that they would protect Haruka Uzumaki no matter how much they dislike her.

"Look," Hotaka starts, "She's really nice and caring once you get to know her."

He's lying through his teeth.

Both girls certainly think so and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right," Ichie snorts.

"Haruka doesn't care about anyone but herself," Sakurako scoffs.

"She cares about Haku!" Daichi grunts knowing everyone likes Haku.

"You know I'm not even sure about that," Sakurako says after deep contemplation.

"Yeah," Ichie huffs "She's never exactly shown it!"

Hotaka sighs. This was taking way too long. "What if I made you a proposition?" he asks with a wide grin similar to his father's.

"We're listening," Sakurako says, curious.

After Hotaka told the group what he had in mind, Sakurako looks satisfied, Ichie looks worried, and Daichi looks furious.

"Saki(as Sakurako is usually called) I'm don't think we sho.."

"Haruka would kill us!" Daichi interrupts Ichie. He glares furiously at his friend. Taiji is also looking reproachfully at his master.

"Oh chill," Hotaka rolls his eyes "If worse comes to worse we can always just let Haku go."

Daichi shook his head vigorously. "No way, you're on your own this time Hotaka," and with that he stalks away angrily.

"Whatever," Hotaka shrugs, looking slightly worried now.

"Saki, bug boy's right and besides that's mean," Ichie says timidly "I mean why go after Haku?"

Sakurako rolls her eyes, "Ichie just do it, besides it'll make life easier for the poor ILHC." She smirks at Hotaka who start growling under his breath.

"Whatever Sakurako phase 1 is all yours."

"Hi Haku-kun," Sakurako says batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Saki-chan!" Haku waves good-naturedly to the girl.

Sakurako thinks guiltily of their plan. Pull it together Sakurako Lee, nothing bad is going to happen. "There's something I would like to show you," she says, beckoning him over.

"Alright," he agrees following Sakurako. She leads him around the ninja academy to an empty alley way, a dump was lounging in the far-back corner.

They stop, Haku looks around. Suddenly Hotaka jumps from behind the dump and holds a kunai to Haku's neck.

"What's going on?" Haku yells, struggling against his captor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hotaka sneers holding the kunai closer to Haku's neck.

Haku forces himself to calm down. "What is going on?" he asks in a voice of forced calm.

"Just a bet Haku," Hotaka laughs a little, "Don't worry you won't get hurt."

Haku's eyes dart rapidly around. He didn't want to hurt these guys, and he was slightly curious as to what this bet was. His body slumped down and he did not struggle.

"Good thinking," Hotaka mutters at Haku's resignation.

Ichie appears. She had reluctantly agreed to join her friends in this particular scheme. She tried once more to stop her friends from going through with this bet.

"Come on guys, lets just forget about this," Ichie urges.

Sakurako glares at Ichie. "Ichie stop chickening out, gees I've never know you to be a coward."

Ichie sighs. She just can't win against Sakurako.

Hotaka looks at Ichie, "Alright Phase 2 is all yours."

Ichie runs off.

Haruka was (A/N: You'll never guess) training (A/N: Gasp!) under her tree when she hears Ichie Nara yelling and running up to the school building.

"Haruka!" Ichie yells.

Said person looks up, startled to see Ichie standing behind her.

"Yes?" Haruka asks, annoyed at the interruption.

Ichie doesn't answer right away and appears extremely worried.

"What is it?" Haruka asks impatiently.

"I-Its Haku,"

Haruka's heart dropped to her stomach.

"H-he's i-in t-trouble," Ichie stammers.

"Where is he?" Haruka asks, her voice dangerously quiet.

"In the alleyway behind the school."

Haruka runs off at a tremendous speed.

Ichie watches the receding back of Haruka and sighs, already regretting her actions. She looks at the beat up old tree, bark was peeling off, branches littered the ground, and sap was oozing out of random areas.

This was bad, things were going to get really ugly, she just felt it in her gut.

Ichie starts to sprint toward the alleyway.

Why didn't she stand against the others? She hadn't said no and now if anything bad were to happen it would be partially her fault. She was going to wait and see. If things got even the tiniest bit bad she would go get her father.

Haruka enters the alleyway, cautiously.

Smack dab in front of her, Hotaka has a kunai held to Haku's neck.

Time stopped.

Flashback

_Young Haruka is sitting down, her arms wrapped around her knees and she is sobbing into her knees. Suddenly she feels a presence kneel sown in front of her and wrap his arms around her in a hug. Young Haku comforts the sobbing Haruka, "It's okay Haru-chan, everything's going to be okay. She looks up. "Promise Haku?"Haku grins "I promise!" _

End Flashback

Haku, the only one who comforted her and truly knew her as a person, the only one who cared about her and was her only real friend was in trouble. She would not let anything happen to him. She would die first.

Haruka's bangs cover her eyes.

Sakurako suddenly appears beside her ready to grab her, but Haruka pins her against the wall. "Stay out of this," Haruka snarls menacingly.

Sakurako stood stock still afraid. Haruka's eyes were a bright red, almost fox-like.

Ichie notices and runs off to get her father.

Hotaka who doesn't seem to notice anything continues to sneer. Taiji starts growling.

"What is it Tai?" Hotaka asks hearing the dog's warning growls.

Haku suddenly senses something. His sister, that charka wasn't hers. What was that chakra, that anger. Something was wrong, Hotaka was in trouble.

"Hotaka, let go of me now!" Haku instructs urgency in his voice.

Hotaka looks at Haku, then Taiji, than at the frozen Sakurako.

"Alright," he mutters releasing Haku, but for some reason Haruka doesn't stop.

"Byakugan!"she yells, and stands in her Jyuuken stance.

"What the heck is she doing!" Hotaka yells out, backing up slowly.

The Jyuuken? What was she trying to do? Kill him! Haku thinks stricken.

Haruka runs at Hotaka at a terrifying speed.

"Haruka!" Haku yells.

Haruka looks at her brother and suddenly seems to calm down, she cancels out the Byakugan and slowly sinks to the ground.

"Haruka!" Haku yells again running toward his sister. He kneels down next to her and gives her a hug like he did when they were younger.

"I'm okay Haru-chan," he says using her baby name.

"Haku," she sobs into his shoulder. "I thought I almost lost you." She looks up at him tears, streaming down her face. "Don't leave me Haku," she clings onto him tightly.

"I won't leave you Haruka," she hugs him tighter. "Promise?" she whispers.

"I promise!" Haku declares.

**A/N: Alright let me make this very clear. This was NOT an incest chapter! I do not like incest so there will not be any in this story. I'm sorry if this offends anyone! Don't flame me because of it! Haku and Haruka only have a brother/sister relationship nothing more. **

**I also ask readers not to hate Ichie, Sakurako, or Hotaka yet. Hotaka was trying to help Haruka, Ichie didn't want to hurt Haruka, and Sakurako is a nice person once you are introduced more to her character.**

**So anyway Yeah! Another Chapter done! I would like to thank Tarson for pointing out my grammar errors! I hope I got all the grammar errors. Please let me know if there's anything else I need to fix!**

**I know these last two chapters have been sad, but there will be more comedy in the chapters to come!**

**Next Chapter the o.c's get put into their genin teams because they passed. WOOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ROCK! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE NO FLAMEZ, but constructive criticism is okay!**

**In case anyone is curious….**

**Haruka was crying because it was mother's day and someone told her that she couldn't celebrate mother's day because she didn't have a mother. Haruka argues that she does the mean person who doesn't have a name or play any important role in this story makes her cry and Haruka runs off.**

**Ichie took so long to get to her dad, she can't find him anywhere, she then finds him napping behind the school. Lazy Shikamaru.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however I do own the o.c's and I guess I own the plot

* * *

Hotaka, Ichie, and Sakurako, approach Haku in the schoolyard before the genin orientation.

Haku eyes them wearily.

"Yes?" he asks them cautiously, not in a cold manner.

The three kids let their breath out in a sigh of relief.

"Listen, Haku," Hotaka starts awkwardly, "I think we should explain what happened, yesterday," he shrugs.

Haku inclines his head toward his sister. "Shouldn't Haruka hear this too?"

Sakurako glances sadly at Haruka and then lowers her voice. "She refuses to listen to us," Sakurakoexplains sadly.

"Can you blame her?" Haku asks.

"No," Ichie says close to tears, "It was a horrible thing for us to do."

Haku gazes at them intently then plops down on the ground. "Just tell me what happened." Haku asks calmly.

"And that is the whole story," Hotaka says at the end of the story.

Sakurako looks pleadingly "It was really low of us and we're really sorry."

"To you and Haruka," Ichie added.

"Yeah could you let Haruka know what we said," Hotaka mumbles. Yesterday he had been completely and utterly shaken. The great and tough Haruka Uzumaki had cried. He felt sick, disgusted with himself. She had looked so small and fragile. She actually had feelings!

Haku stays silent for a minute. "I don't think you two are nasty people; just don't be too quick to judge." Both girls nod vigorously and run off.

Haku turns to Hotaka "Thanks for trying to stand up for my sister, but next time try and come up with a better method." Hotaka nods slowly and walks away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Today was the orientation for newly promoted genin. Shikamaru studied the list of newly graduated students. They included Kei, the orphan, Sasuke Uchiha Jr., Haku Uzumaki, Ichie Nara, Daichi Aburame, Hotaka Inuzuka, Sakurako Lee, and Nobu Akimichi.

Haruka was seated next to Haku. "What did they want?" she asks referring to Hotaka, Sakurako, and Ichie.

"They said they were really sorry, they wanted to tell you themselves but you refuse to speak with them," Haku says raising an eyebrow

Haruka shrugs. "I'm never going to look in their direction again, they're lucky that I've decided to spare their lives." Haruka glares at her desk.

Haku decides not to press the subject.

"Okay class," Shikamaru starts in his customarily bored voice. "You are as of now genin, the lowest rank of ninja which are separated into groups of three under a Jonin leader."

Whispers echo and flutter through the classroom as questions of teammates resound around the class.

"Alright," Shikamaru starts looking as his list. He starts to call teams as he goes down the list.

"Team 6, Sakurako Lee," Sakurako perks up "Ichie Nara," Both Sakurako and Ichie squeal, "And Nobu Akimichi."

Sakurako looks distastefully at Nobu. The Fat Boy was on her team.

Ichie doesn't seem to mind and she smiles at Nobu.

"Team 9," Shikamaru calls out "Kei, Sasuke Uchiha Jr., and Haku Uzumaki."

Kei glares at Haku. That noisy baka (A/N: baka means idiot in Japanese.) was going to be on her team.

"Team 15," Shikamaru calls out, "Daichi Aburame, Hotaka Inuzuka, and Haruka Uzumaki."

Haruka's mouth drops open in horror. Haku gapes at his sister shocked. Daichi is muttering under his breath "No no no no no no anyone but Haruka!" Hotaka moans and slaps his hand to his forehead. She was going to murder him. He was too young to die!

"Oh dude, how unlucky is that," Sakurako mutters to Ichie. Ichie nods looking sympathetically at the members of Team 15.

After Shikamaru sensei finishes his list he tells his students what to do next. "After lunch you will meet your sensei's here, I suggest you get to know your teammates during this time, dismissed!" Shikamaru dismisses his no longer pupils.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakurako, Ichie, and Nobu were sitting on a balcony, overlooking Konoha.

Nobu licked his lips and pulled out an EXTREMELY LARGE lunchbox.

Ichie smiles happily. Her two best friends, on the same team, how lucky could she get!

Unfortunately Sakurako does not think so. She eyes Nobu with a slight hostility in her eyes.

Ichie sighs as Nobu looks at Sakurako uncomfortably. Everyone always looks at him like that, just because he's a tad bit chubby. At least Ichie's on his team. Ichie is his friend so it's not too bad.

Ichie walks up to Sakurako and starts whispering. Nobu sighs. Whispering girls meant trouble.

"Saki, give Nobu a chance he's a really nice guy."

Sakurako looks at Ichie skeptically than smiles. "Alright Ichie."

Ichie smiles, Sakurako really is a good person, deep down.

Nobu looks up startled as Sakurako sits down next to him and chats to Ichie on her other side.

Nobu smiles, this team was going to be alright.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Haku meets up with Sasuke outside the school building.

"Let's find Kei and have lunch together," Sasuke suggests. Still being the newbie he didn't really know everyone that well and it was probably important to know your teammates.

Haku nods, "Yeah she's over there," he points to Kei sitting alone by a newly dug up stream across from the school, eating an apple.

"Why is Kei always alone?" Sasuke asks walking beside Haku.

Haku shrugs, "Kei isn't exactly a socialite, she likes being alone. Sasuke looks over at the small, lonely figure of Kei.

Kei chews her apple slowly, savoring the crisp flavor. Suddenly 2 dark shadows block the rays of warm sun.

"Hey Kei!" Haku yells in a loud, hyper voice, reminiscent of his father.

Kei winces at the sudden noise.

Sasuke smiles down at the girl. "Hey Kei, since we're on the same team do you want to have lunch with us?"

Kei shrugs and continues to eat her apple. She didn't really care.

"Is that all you have?" Haku asks surprised.

Kei nods. She obviously was a girl of few words, if any at all.

"Well geez, have some of mine, you can't go on just that!" Haku throws her a bag of chips.

"Yeah I have a lot too," Sasuke throws her a banana.

She looks up and to Sasuke and Haku's surprise she looks furious.

"I don't need your pity!" shespits outharshly trying to shove the food back at the two boys.

"Keep it." Haku orders firmly getting over his shock at Kei's reaction.

Kei continues to glare at him.

Haku's forceful expression falters.

"Look my aunt Hanabi always packs me a huge lunch," Haku holds up three bulging bags, "It'll go to waste."

"Sakura-san always packs me a lot too," Sasuke holds up his lunch.

"Tch," is all Kei says. She starts eating the banana ravenously, a sign of two things. 1.) She had given up trying to persuade the boys she didn't need the food. 2.) She was very hungry.

"So what do you think of Konoha, Sasuke?" Haku asks his mouth full of food.

"It's okay," Sasuke starts thoughtfully, "It's just that sometimes I think this village is a bit….how can I say this...um, insane."

Haku nods thoughtfully. Kei smiles ever so slightly.

Haku notices. "Why don't you smile more often, you're really pretty when you smile."

Kei frowns and blushes at the same time. She would never smile again.

"You seem to be in the Lee household a lot, why is that?" Haku asks Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know, they're always inviting me over for dinner and Sakura-san always packs me lunch, I guess it's because she doesn't think guys can cook." The two boys start a conversation, Kei refusing to comment.

Kei looks at the two smiling boys. Being on a team with these two was going to be different.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hotaka and Daichi meet nervously outside the school building.

"Should we ask Haruka if she wants to have lunch with us?" Hotaka says looking at the slowly receding back of Haruka.

"I guess we should try," Daichi mutters.

"You ask her," Hotaka says nervously," She'll slit my throat if I say a word to her."

Daichi and Hotaka walk up to Haruka who is eating lunch alone.

"Umm, Haruka," Daichi says quietly.

Haruka looks up at him, her face expressionless.

"Would you like to have lunch with us, since we're on the same team?"

Haruka doesn't even blink.

"No," she says bluntly.

"Look, Haruka," Hotaka starts.

Haruka glares at him and for some reason his usually firm nerves fail him. He motions for Daichi to leave Haruka alone.

The two boys walk away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Jounins who were to be assigned genin teams were waiting in the meeting hall.

Tsunade stood, the last of the previous Sannin still living, with a list of the genin teams in hand. She waited until the last of the stragglers entered the large room.

Her eye scanned down the list and stopped at Team 6.

"Rock Lee," Tsunade calls out. Lee jumps to attention. "You have Team 6 made up of Nobu Akimichi, Ichie Nara, and your daughter."

Lee jumps around smiling and crying anime style. "My little flower of youth is so grown up," Lee says exuberantly. "I shall teach her, Akimichi, and Nara to appreciate the power of youth!"

Tenten sweat drops, He was exactly like Gai-sensei.

"Tenten Hyuuga," Tenten looks up. "You have team 9 composed of Kei, Sasuke Uchirawa (Tsunade had changed Sasuke's name so that the other villager didn't get too suspicious of his heritage), and Haku Uzumaki."

Tenten smiles, this was going to be an interesting team. Haku, Kei, and Sasuke, they're very likely to pass.

"Neji Hyuuga," Tenten looks over at her husband. "You're team is compromised of Daichi Aburame, Hotaka Inuzuka, and Haruka Uzumaki."

Neji frowned. The Uzumaki girl, Inuzuka, and Aburame, this was not going to be easy.

Tenten sighs; Neji was very hard on Haruka, always training her. He never went easy on her and always made sure she gave her all. That's a team who might have some problems.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter done! People have probably noticed that I have been updating like a mad person, well the reason for that is in a week or two I will be gone for two weeks, That means no updates for two weeks. Now I want to get into the story before I go so before I leave I will leave you with a bunch of chapters! Now that doesn't mean slack off on the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!

Would anyone like to read more stories related to this one? I have some other ideas, related to this one. I might post some of them later on.


	8. Author's note

A/N: Alright I'm sorry it's taking me longer to update. I almost have the chapter done but I have to ask first. Would readers prefer a longer chapter or a shorter chapter? The longer chapter would get us progressing through the story more, but I'm worried it might sound confusing so please let me know what kind on chapter you would prefer!

Thank You!


	9. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: I decided to go for a shorter chapter since I don't want to clump the story together, so this is a semi-short chapter but I will update a lot sooner since the next two chapter's will be about this size.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the o.c's and Tenri of the sand, and I guess I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

Team 6 waits nervously by the door; no sensei has shown up yet. Suddenly the door is thrown open by a tall man with bushy eyebrows wearing a green spandex suit.

"Hello my most glorious students," The man flashes the class a super-bright smile, "I am Lee-sensei!"

Sakurako starts twitching. _Oh great, dad's a sensei. This is going to be so embarrassing._

Nobu chuckled. He felt bad for the team who had that guy for a sensei.

"Is there a Team 6 in here? My little flower of youth, Sakurako, is on it!"

Nobu's mouth drops open in horror, Ichie starts twitching. Sakurako sinks down into her seat. This was a nightmare; no this was worse then a nightmare. Dad is a sensei.

Ichie finally finds her voice. "Over here Lee-sensei," Ichie raises her hand.

"Ichie, what are you doing!" Nobu whispers hurriedly. Lee turns around.

"Ahh hello my team, let us hurry while you are still in the springtime of your life!" and with that Lee drags the three genin outside.

Neji and Tenten enter together. Neji spots his team and walks off toward the most silent group.

"Team 15?" Neji asks coolly. Hotaka nods looking highly relieved. "I am Neji-sensei." Haruka's normally impassive face takes on a slightly fearful expression. Neji-san was going to run her ragged!

Tenten spots her team, gives one more glance toward her husband and walks off to her group.

Kei is the first one to notice the woman walking towards them and silences the other two boys.

"Hey, are you guys Team 9?" Tenten asks knowing fully well that they were.

"Yes," Sasuke answers.

"Are you our sensei Aunt Ten?" Haku asks.

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Yes Haku, but from now on you shall call me Tenten-sensei."

Haku nods good-naturedly, "Okay Aunt Ten," (A/N I know Tenten is technically not his aunt but she is related to him so I have him call her Aunt). Tenten sighs. "Alright let's go."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lee takes his team to their assigned training ground and sits them all down. It's an efficient training ground, plain, nothing special. It was a rather large clearing in the forest. Boulders are scattered here and there, a wooden pole sticking out in the middle like a sore thumb.

"Now students," Lee starts off, "Before we start on my youthful teachings I would like to know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future, I shall introduce myself first." He gives them one of his nice guy poses, his teeth shining brightly.

"My name is Rock Lee, I like training, hard work, my family, and all that is youthful!" he shouts making his students wince. "I dislike overconfidence, laziness, and all that is not youthful!" "My dreams for the future are to grow into a finer ninja, to continue in the pursuit of youthfulness, and to protect those who are precious to me!"

"Now you try!" he shouts and points to Nobu.

Nobu looks up startled, but continues to eat his chips and now speak.

"My name is Nobu Akimichi, I like food, I dislike it when I am not eating, and my dream is to prove that even though you enjoy eating that doesn't mean you can't be strong!" Nobu finishes with fire in his eyes.

Lee gets fire in his eyes and starts doing push-ups to the astonishment of his students. "That is an excellent dream Nobu, you will surely accomplish it!" Lee declares doing push-ups vigorously. "It has inspired me to train, I, Rock Lee, will help you to accomplish your dream!" Lee shouts.

Nobu looks oddly at his sensei and then move back a foot.

"Now you!" he points to Ichie, while doing one-handed push-ups.

Ichie nods. "I'm Ichie Nara, my likes are clouds and flowers," she gazes up at the sky for a minute. "My dislikes are when my dad, and older brother are over protective," she thinks and then glares, "And Tenri of the Sand."

Lee perks up, just having finished one thousand push ups. "I know him; he shall become quite the splendid ninja!" Lee declares.

"Who's Tenri of the Sand?" Nobu asks confused.

Ichie huffs. "He's this genin from Sungakure, and you know Temari-san right?"

Nobu nods.

"Well he's the son of Temari-san, now don't get me wrong Temari-san is awesome and really nice, but he's the biggest jerk to ever walk the planet!"

Recognition dawns on Sakurako's face and she turns towards Ichie grinning mischievously. "You mean that hot sand guy, whose always saving your butt?" Sakurako asks smirking.

Ichie's face turns bright red, from anger or embarrassment they were unsure.

"HE IS NOT HOT AND HE IS NOT ALWAYS SAVING MY BUTT!" Ichie yells she's angry.

"Yeah he does," Sakurako retorts, "Remember that time with those crazy monkey things?"

Ichie glares at her best friend. "That only happened once," she muttered embarrassed.

"Now what are your dreams?" Lee asks, hurriedly changing the subject before Ichie can stab anyone.

Ichie's expression changes instantly." To be a world class spy like my mom!" Ichie answers immediately.

"Yes Ino was an excellent spy," Lee nods.

Ichie's eyes shine. "I'm going to be the greatest spy Konoha has ever seen!" she declares.

Lee jumps up. "That's it; get inspired with the power of youth!"

The students look up at Lee oddly.

"Now you Saki," he says oblivious to his students odd glances.

"My name is Sakurako Lee, my likes are hanging out with my friends, my dislikes are people who try and hurt the people close to me and hospitals," she shudders, "And my dream is to start a family," she blushes.

Lee sits cross-legged and nods. "Yosh! It is an absolute delight to have you as my genin team!" He then glances at each of his students. "Unfortunately," he starts nervously, "There is one minor detail I forgot to mention." He takes a dramatic pause. "Of the 24 graduates, only nine will become genin."

"WHAT!" all three genin yell.

"Are you kidding me?" Nobu yells. It had taken him ages to master the replication technique. (A/N: It's harder for someone his size)

"So you mean all those exams we did were for nothing?" Ichie asks angrily.

"No, no," Lee says hastily, "The final exams were to test student who might become genin," he emphasized the word might.

Ichie mutters under her breath angrily. Saki glares at her father. Nobu eats his chips furiously.

"Tomorrow you will be given my final test, the real final test, you should all come with your weapons pouch," Lee then looks at them firmly. "I want you all to come on your own, do not come with a friend or else you immediately fail." He gives his student a piercing glare. "Dismissed!"

* * *

A/N: Well that was the end of the first part next is Neji's team and after that Tenten's team. I will update a lot faster since the chapters are shorter. Oh and Haku's team is like the main team, so i'll probably have more stuff about his team but I will write about Neji and Lee's teams.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the o.c's and I guess I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

_Around the same time Lee was talking with his team…_

Neji takes his team to the banks of a small river, a thick forest surrounding them, a training pole placed carelessly by the water's edge. Haruka's forehead protector was tied around her neck, with the two boy's around there forehead. The team is extremely silent on the way over. Not a single word is exchanged. Haruka seems to be controlling the regulation of noise with a look that clearly says "say one word and you die."

Neji has them sit down. "I need to know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future," he says in his cool manner. His keen instincts told him something was up with this group. There was a certain deal of tension. The Inuzuka kid was looking especially nervous.

Daichi sits in between Haruka and Hotaka, Haruka's face is expressionless as usual.

"Who wants to go first?"

Daichi looks at Hotaka who is looking at Haruka fearfully. Daichi sighs and reluctantly raises his hand.

"Yes," Neji nodded indicating Daichi to go first. The Aburame boy should be quite skilled.

Daichi starts off on a quiet, even tone, "I am Daichi Aburame, I like bugs, I dislike egotistical people, and those who kill bugs, and my dreams for the future are to be a tracking specialist, using my power over insects to track down any criminal."

Neji nods. This boy was going to be a powerful ninja. "Next," he says looking over his students. Hotaka tentatively raises his hand. "Yes," Neji nods toward Hotaka.

"My name is Hotaka Inuzuka and this is Taiji," he picks up his little brown dog similar to Akamaru. "I like dogs, and I dislike cats and people who try to act like something they're not, and my dream is to head the canine track and capture squad, with Taiji as lead canine." Once Hotaka started talking he was reluctant to finish. "My brother Kishin says that job belongs to him, but I know its definitely mine." Hotaka rambles. He stops talking when he sees his sensei and his two teammates glaring at him.

He is so noisy! Is their inner unanimous decision.

Neji turns to face Haruka.

"My name is Haruka Uzumaki, I like training and meditating," Haruka then blushes with a frown on her face, "And pressing flowers," she mutter quickly. Everyone had heard her.

Daichi and Hotaka keep cool expressions but inside they ware shaking with laughter. The great Haruka Uzumaki likes to press flowers.

Neji however frowns sternly. Pressing flowers would not help in any ninja training.

"I dislike many things, and I do not wish to discuss my dreams," Haruka finishes.

Neji than nods for the third time, "Alright, let's get to the point; you are not genin yet,"

Hotaka's mouth drops open in shock.

"The academy exam was just practice; your real exam will be given in this training area tomorrow by me."

Hotaka growls angry. Taiji starts barking. "What wrong Hotaka?" Taiji asks. "Later," Hotaka mutters to the small brown dog.

Haruka doesn't even blink. Whatever she would just pass tomorrow's exam. There was no force on Earth that could stop her!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer. Tenten's team is up next and then we will find out about the final tests. I will update really soon.

I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. What can I say? You guys are AWESOME!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: I tried really hard to post this earlier, it took me longer than I expected. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the o.c's and the plot.

* * *

Haku chats happily on the way to the training area. He is as lively as ever. Sasuke comments once in a while. Kei says nothing. All three have their forehead protectors tied around their foreheads. Their training area is made up of a grassy plain leading into a thick forest.

"Alright," Tenten starts after her three students sit down. "I want to know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"Me, me, me, me, me, me first Aunt Ten!" Haku jumps up and down waving his arm.

Tenten sighs, "It's Tenten-sensei Haku, and okay you can go first."

Haku adjusts his headband. "Okay!" he yells.

Kei glares at him, he was so noisy. Sasuke and Tenten sweat drop.

"My name is Haku Uzumaki I like making people laugh, and I dislike ramen," he shudders.

Tenten's and Kei's mouths drop open in complete and total shock. Sasuke looks at them confused. "What's wrong with disliking ramen?" he asks. Kei looks at him as though he is a complete moron. "He is the son of Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest ramen enthusiast in the world," she informs him.

"Are you sure you're Naruto's kid?" Tenten asks looking at Haku suspiciously.

Haku jumps up. "I definitely am BELIEVE IT!"

Tenten sweat drops. "Yup your Naruto's kid," she mutters, "And what are your dreams?" Tenten asks.

Haku thinks for a minute, "I don't know," he replies thoughtfully, "I guess I want to just get by as a ninja, and still have human compassion."

Tenten smiles sadly at Haku. He was so young and naïve, there was no such thing as compassion on missions. If he had compassion on missions he would be slaughtered.

"I'll go next," Sasuke offers, interrupting Tenten's reverie. Tenten nods. "Go ahead."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha Jr." Tenten's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean Uchirawa Jr. right?" Tenten asks obviously confused. Sasuke looks confused, "No I mean Uchiha,"

Tenten's eyes widen. "But I was told your last name was Uchirawa!"

Sasuke shrugged, "They gave me a different last name, I don't know why."

Tenten shrugs. It was most likely just a very strange coincidence; he was just a newbie who just happened to have the same first and last name as a certain Sharingan user. (A/N: Tenten is in denial). She shakes her head. "Never mind continue,"

Sasuke nods still looking confused, "Umm okay I like spars, and I dislike bullies, my dream is to become the captain of the ANBU and my other dream I do not wish to mention."

Tenten smiles, "Okay," Everyone turns to look at Kei.

She does not speak right away and when she does speak it comes out creaky from lack of use. Her voice is barely over a whisper. "I do not remember my real name, but the people of this village call me Kei, I don't like anything in particular but if I had to pick something I guess it would be swimming, and I dislike many things examples would be anyone who would dare to think I am weak just because I am a girl and I am small (A/N: Kei is the shortest out of all nine o.c's), I will show them no mercy, and I dislike Haku."

Haku looks up surprised. "Why is that? I've never done anything to you!" Tenten was equally surprised. This girl was strange absolutely nobody disliked Haku.

Kei ignores him. "My dream is to kill my younger brother, to become the stronger in my father's eyes, and to restore my position as the rightful heiress to my clan."

Sasuke's eyes widen, Kei was scary. Haku is still in a state of shock, "You dislike me," Haku asks in a hurt voice.

"Alright listen up!" Tenten yells silencing the group. "You guys aren't really genin yet!" That got everyone's full attention. "Only three of the teams will become official genin and only if they pass their Jonin instructor's exam."

Kei glares, Haku goes off on a rant, but strangely enough Sasuke remains calm. "Well of course, you can't expect all of those teams to become genin," he says matter-of-factly and turns to Tenten, "What's the test Tenten-sensei?"

She coughs. "You'll all find out tomorrow, I suggest you all get some rest, we will meet here tomorrow, dismissed!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my marvelous reviewers! You guys are the best!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Character Guide 2

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A.N: Here is the second character guide, I will not introduce any major new characters for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own these o.c's plus the o.c's mentioned in previous chapters.

**Character Guide 2**

**Shikataro Nara **is the older brother of Ichie Nara, he is older than her by one year. He is extremely lazy and overprotective of Ichie. He is a responsible person despite his lazy attitude and he is a genin. His genin team is made up of Taetae Hyuuga and Kishin Inuzuka. He looks like a blond-haired, blue eyed Shikamaru, he has bandages wrapped around his chest, a jacket like Shikamaru's, and black pants. (I know Shikamaru wanted to have a girl first, but I like Shikataro's character and I didn't want to get rid of him.)

**Taetae Hyuuga** is the daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. She is an only child. She seems to prefer weapons over her Jyuuken style and is extremely bossy because her father lets her get away with everything. She is a genin and her genin team is made up of Shikataro Nara and Kishin Inuzuka. She has the Byakugan and her black hair is left down with two buns on each side, she also has lighter brown highlights. She has a Chinese style dress similar in design to her mother, with slits up to her butt and the same type of pants as her mother.

**Kishin Inuzuka** is Hotaka Inuzuka's older brother. He can be cocky and over-confident at times but during his battles he proves he doesn't just talk big. He is always with his dog Tiroku. He is a genin on the same genin team as Shikataro Nara and Taetae Hyuuga. He seems to have a crush on Kurumi Aburame; whenever she's around he brags loudly and flashes her a huge smile. He has dark brown hair that is the same length as the fur on Kiba's coat and dark blue eyes. He wears an overlarge green sweatshirt with a fishnet shirt underneath and baggy black shorts.

**Kurumi Aburame** is Daichi Aburame's older sister. She is the same age as the above characters, but she is a chunin. She was on the same genin team as Choyuu Akimichi and Rockie Lee. At first glance it appears as though her teammates bug the heck out of her, but it is revealed she has a strong friendship with both of her teammates. She uses butterfly jutsus like her mother. She likes to tease her younger brother. She seems to have a crush on Kishin Inuzuka because whenever he's around she blushes. She has short, dark hair that curves around her face and light brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless dark purple shirt with light blue armor covering her shoulder and making a t shape up to her waste. She has red armor on her arms that starts from half-way down her shoulders to her wrists. She wears brown pants and has a red weapons holster. She wears a black choker around her neck.

**Rockie Lee** is Sakurako's older brother. He is the same age as the above characters but he is a chunin. He was on a genin team with Choyuu Akimichi and Kurumi Aburame. He believes in all that is youthful and is always training. He loves hard work. He looks like Lee did when he first became a genin with the wavish hairstyle, except he wears a chunin vest.

**Choyuu Akimichi** is the older brother of Nobu Akimichi. He is always eating but he has a fast metabolism so he is not fat. He has been called a genius as he has mastered many jutsus. He doesn't take the time to show his mastery because he is more interested in his chips. He is the same age as the above characters and he is a chunin. He was on the same genin team as Kurumi Aburame and Rockie Lee. He looks like Chouji after taking the three food pills except that he wears a chunin vest. He also has a collection of fangirls.

A/N: A few of these characters have a roll in the next chapter so I decided to do a second character guide.


	13. Lee's test

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: This took me forever to finish this chapter! I hope it turned out any good. I spent such a long time writing it!

_Italics_ are thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the o.c's, Tenri of the sand and the plot of this story.

* * *

Ichie walks out of her house to go to her final exam, the screen door clattering shut behind her, her forehead protector tied loosely around her slim waist. She bites her nails, a troublesome habit she had acquired and couldn't seem to get rid of. She wonders what Lee sensei has planned for their exam. She feels the butterflies in her stomach that always seem to come when she's nervous. 

Suddenly a boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes appears in front of her. He wears a green t-shirt with a silver circle on the front and two purple squares in the center of the circle, a purple dragon is embellished onto the back of his t-shirt. He wears black pants, has a Sungakure forehead protector around his neck, and a fan strapped to his back.

Ichie frowns in annoyance, "What are you doing here Tenri?"

Tenri smirks malevolently at the girl, "Just passing by brat."

Ichie glares at him trying her best not to burst out yelling. She hated that sand shinobi. "Look Tenri I don't have time for this today, I have to go take my final genin exam," she says in a voice of extremely forced calm.

He gazes at her incredulously. "They actually allowed a wimp like you to become a ninja?" he baits her, enjoying the fact that he's making her angry.

"Listen you jerk, Get lost!" Ichie yells finally losing her temper.

"Who's going to make me brat?" Tenri asks pulling out his fan.

Ichie gets into her fighting stance.

Tenri smirks. This should be interesting.

Ichie does some hand signals, replicating herself. Three Ichies run toward Tenri.

The smirk is still plastered onto Tenri's face. "Please brat, basic techniques like that won't work on me." He doesn't even open the fan and a rush of wind comes destroying the three replications. Tenri does a double take. The three replications were gone. Where did the brat go?

"Over here, genius!" Ichie appears behind him, using the mind body disturbance technique (A/N: Ichie learns it earlier than Ino because she is smart and a fast learner.)

Ichie senses something wrong. Her chakra just went through Tenri. "Shoot!" She looks up to see Tenri gliding on his fan. He laughs slightly and jumps in front of Ichie.

Before Ichie can react Tenri opens his fan fully and waves it. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind technique)!" Ichie is thrown backward and lands hard on her back. She coughs up a little blood. She raises her upper body off the ground, wipes a spot of blood from her mouth and glares at Tenri, clearly wishing him a very slow and painful death.

Tenri oblivious to her death glare sneers. "Please, you a ninja, you want to be a world class spy," he laughs openly at Ichie's dream. "Yeah right, spies are people who can sneak around, they have no true abilities as a ninja."

Ichie wanted nothing more than to slap the laughing, arrogant jerk in front of her, which is just what she did.

Tenri is too shocked to do anything. Hey gapes at the girl, who had just slapped him.

Ichie doing her best to regain her composure walks away as normally as possible though her arm does linger to her side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakurako walks to her final genin exam, bracing herself. Knowing her father he would probably make them run 6000 laps around Konoha and if they couldn't do that he would make them do some other ridiculously tiring task.

"Hey!" comes a voice from behind her. Saki turns around to find a dark haired kunoichi.

Sakurako recognizes the dark-haired girl as Kurumi Aburame, Daichi Aburame's older sister. She used to be on her brother's genin team. Although Kurumi was only a little older than Saki, she was a chunin and a very skilled one at that. Many of Konoha consider her an excellent ninja.

"Yes," Saki says raising her delicate eyebrows (A/N: I repeat they are not bushy) inquisitively.

She blinks and Kurumi appears in front of her. "Your Rockie's little sister, right?"

Saki nods, confirming reluctantly.

"Your brother's an idiot," Kurumi informs her.

Saki nods again not sure what the older girl is getting at. "What is it with your family and the excessive use of green," she sneers at Sakurako's outfit.

Saki crosses her arms, an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She doesn't like it when people make fun of her family.

"Are you for all that youth junk to?" Kurumi asks the younger girl.

Saki shakes her head no, getting angry.

"Your brother is so creepy! What's with the eyebrows?"

"You know what your brother and dad are?" Kurumi asks smirking.

Saki doesn't answer, she shakes in anger.

"Hot-blooded drop-outs!" Kurumi spits out venomously.

That was it for Saki. She runs toward Kurumi yelling. Her dad and her brother may be freaks but they were her freaks and she wasn't going to let anyone make fun of them!

Kurumi smirks. She easily jumps up and lands behind Saki. Swiftly and adeptly her arms swings toward Saki's back.

The force of the impact is strong enough to send Saki crashing into a fence.

"Don't even try to fight back." Kurumi yells as the girl gets up again.

With Saki inner Saki was going absolutely wild with anger.

"Please, forehead girl stay down, this village has enough hot-headed dropouts specifically coming from the Lee household." Kurumi runs away, leaving Saki alone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nobu walks toward his final exam, happily eating his chips. Behind him he hears running steps, and a dog barking. Suddenly Nobu is knocked down by a guy with wild dark hair.

The guy happens to be Hotaka Inuzuka's older brother, Kishin. He looks down at the Akimichi distastefully. "Watch where your going you fat pig."

That got to Nobu. "I am not fat! I'm just big-boned!"

Kishin looks at the younger boy for a second and than bursts out laughing. "Yeah big-boned," he gasps out in between bursts of laughter.

"Baika no Jutsu (Art of Expansion)," Nobu grows and begins to expand, when he is fully grown and round he performs his second jutsu, "Nikudan Sensha (Human Juggernaut),"

He starts to roll at an incredibly fast speed toward Kishin. Kishin's eyes widen, but he easily side steps the rolling ball of doom, which causes Nobu to crash into a fence.

Kishin laughs even harder. "So all you can do is make yourself fatter?" Tears stream down the dog boy's face, "That is too rich!"

"Fat people can't be ninja, I mean come on they're too slow, they're too busy eating to become successful ninja!"

Kishin then walks away his dog, Tiroku trotting next to him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lee paces back and forth. His students were late. That was certainly not youthful.

Ichie limps up to her training ground and collapses on the ground.

Lee looks up from his paces and looks down at his student sternly. "Young lady, Why are you late?"

Ichie doesn't answer only looks down, ashamed. How could she have lost to that arrogant jerk? She was not going to lose to him again, not ever! She looks up and Lee is caught by surprise when he sees a determined glint in her eyes. "What's the test Lee-sensei?" she asks ignoring his former question.

Lee frowns in annoyance. "I will tell you when your two teammates arrive."

As if on cue Saki straggles in, her hand to her head, "Sakurako, I hope you have an explanation for your tardiness!"

Saki doesn't answer. She looks up at her father. How could she have been so weak? This would never happen to her again! She would become stronger, no one was going to make fun of her family ever again!

"What's the test, dad?" Sakurako asks fiercely, startling her father. Lee is taken aback, forgetting her tardiness, "We're waiting for Nobu," he said, Saki notices her teammate is missing and sits next to Ichie waiting.

Nobu comes five minutes later. Lee notes that Nobu is missing his customary bag of chips.

"And where have you been?" Lee asks his student. Nobu also glares in determination. He would show that dog boy, he would show everyone, he would become a great ninja.

Nobu doesn't answer his sensei; he has the same determination in his eyes. "What's the test Lee-sensei?"

Lee looks at each of his students. "The test is,"

The three kids wait with baited breath.

"To run 2000 laps around Konoha and if you can't do that you must do 1500 punches and if you can't do that…." And the list went on.

Sakurako sighs. She knew it. Ichie sets her jaw determinedly and Nobu's mouth drops open slightly.

"We start now!" Lee yells sprinting ahead of them. The three run after him.

_No one is ever going to call me weak again_

_I will never let anyone make fun of my family again_

_I'm going to show them, I'll show them big-boned people can be strong ninja too_

The three run around Konoha as though their life depended on it, Lee-sensei barely breaking a sweat.

995, 996, 997,998

Nobu is ready to collapse, Ichie has a terrible stitch in her side, and Saki is gasping for breath.

At 1872 Nobu collapses.

At 1991 Ichie collapses.

At 1993 Sakurako collapses.

Lee looks down at his students, "Very well 1500 punches, it is!"

They went back to their training ground, all three of them getting a pole.

They all punch the pole in sync.

_WhenI get homeI'm gonna make dad teach me the Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession)_

_I'm gonna work on my taijutsu, I'm sure Rockie will help me_

_I'm gonna work on my speed_

Saki is forced to stop at 1,450; her hands were shaking so hard.

Ichie is forced to stop at 1,485, her hands were bleeding and Lee was afraid she would sustain more injuries.

Kishin's words kept repeating in Nobu's head. _"They're too busy eating to become successful ninja!" _

Nobu lets out a battle cry. He punches the pole clear out of the ground at 1,496.

Lee looks at his student, startled. Nobu is gasping for breath he sinks to his knees.

"Umm, good job Nobu but technically you didn't finish 1500 punches, Next!"

So the day continues like that, for all three of them they always come just out of reach but the determination in their eyes never leaves them. Finally the test was over and they have failed to finish any of Lee-sensei's tasks.

"Well you have failed all of the tasks, what do you have to say about yourselves?" Lee asks his bruised students.

To his surprise all three of his students get up. They shouldn't be getting up in their condition.

He is shocked to see the determination in all of his student's eyes. They were not going to give up, the looks on their faces were clear. They were going to try again and again no matter what it took.

Lee then starts crying anime style obviously overjoyed.

"You pass!" he cries catching the newly promoted genin in a rib breaking hug.

"WHAT!" the three extremely confused genin yell in unison.

"But sensei, we weren't able to pass any of the challenges." Ichie says crestfallen.

Lee shakes his head no. "You were able to pass one challenge," he informs them.

"What was it?" Saki asks trying to think back on the day's challenges.

Lee just grins, he then turns to the surrounding forest and yells into the trees, "Alright you guys you can come out now!"

Kurumi, Kishin, and Tenri jump out of a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here?" Saki, Ichie, and Nobu yell to the three other ninja.

"They were hired by me." Lee informed the genin.

The three stare at their sensei dumb-founded. 'Hired to do what?" Saki asks completely lost.

"Let me explain to you my ingenious plan," Lee says giving them and ultra shiny smile, "You see I hired these three to degrade you to make fun of your hopes and dreams, and to shove you around a bit." "The logic behind this was to see if you would give up or if you would keep pursuing your dreams, a real ninja keeps fighting even if he fails once or twice or even many times, you must keep trying and you have all proven to me you have the determination to become ninja!"

Saki looks at her dad, "Dad that makes absolutely no sense." Lee starts crying anime style.

Ichie smiles, it did make sense if you thought about it.

A huge growl resounded around the forest. "Oh man, I am so hungry!" Nobu groans.

Kurumi approaches Saki. "Look, Sakurako, I didn't mean any of that stuff about your brother, he is annoying, but your brother's a really nice guy" Saki laughs, "Don't worry about it."

Kishin turns toward Kurumi, "What's that supposed to mean?" Kishin asks a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Kurumi giggles, "That he's a nice guy." Nobu turns toward Kishin "So that means you don't think I'm fat?" Kishin shakes his head "No I still think your fat," Nobu glares but is too tired to do anything.

"So you helped me to become a ninja?" Ichie turns to Tenri confused. "Don't take it the wrong way brat, I just liked the fact that I was getting paid to beat you up."

She glares at him. Saki jumps up behind her. "Oh stop frowning Ichie we're genin."

Nobu, punches his fist into the air, "Yahoo! We're genin!"

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done! I hope it made any sense. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock! 

I would also like to ask the artists out there if they would be so kind as to draw my o.c's and post them on deviant art or something like that (Thanks to Darling 425 for this suggestion Thank you Darling 425). There are some rules however if you do post a drawing of my o.c's on the internet I must ask that they say the o.c's belong to Hikari Dohjutsu of must also put the name of the fanfiction and a link to the fanfiction would be nice. If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me, also if you do end up drawing a picture let me know as I would love to see it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Neji's Test

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: This was so much fun to write! I hope it's a good chapter! Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji smirked down at his three apprehensive students; it was really a simple test depending on how you looked at it. Hotaka nods confidently, the test would be simple, just get the two bells away from sensei, piece of cake. Haruka however frowns up at Neji-sensei, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Neji-sensei, this test is absolutely pointless."

Daichi and Hotaka look at her inquisitively, Neji's smirk turns into a frown.

"How so Haruka?" Neji asks already knowing what her argument would be.

"Well Neji-sensei first of all there is the Byakugan, which leaves us with no element of surprise and rendering all genjutsu useless,"

"What's the Byakugan?" Hotaka interrupts to the annoyance of Haruka.

"It's a blood line limit that occurs in the Hyuuga clan, this allows the user to have an almost 360 degree line of vision except for a small blind spot in the back of the neck, it can also see through objects up to 800 meters away," Neji explains.

Hotaka thinks for a minute and then realization hits him, "But," he splutters, "That means we only get about a 30 chance of passing!" he exclaims angrily.

"Even less than that," Haruka corrected, "As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," she gives Hotaka a nasty glare, "That leaves us only ninjutsu, which won't be as effective, since you can seal the tenketsu, taijutsu is rendered useless due to the fact that your taijutsu is the strongest in Konoha,"

"The Byakugan can see the tenketsu?" Daichi asks looking up startled. Haruka nods.

"This test is completely, pointless there is no possible way we can pass." Haruka finishes with finality.

Neji shrugs nonchalantly, "That's not my problem,"

Hotaka opens his mouth about to protest the indignity of this exam but Haruka beats him to it, "Neji-sensei if we're just going to fail…." "WHATS THE POINT OF TAKING THIS EXAM!" Hotaka interrupts yet again; this time finishing Haruka's thought.

Neji just shrugs again, "Once again not my problem, you guys have a time limit of 45 minutes to get both bells, you start now,"

All three students just stand there dumbstruck, Neji rubs his temples in agitation, "Just start!" he orders exasperated.

Haruka sighs, it appeared as though she would be on her own, and she wasn't going to work with bug boy and the other idiot. Daichi and Hotaka had other plans. Each boy takes one of Haruka's arms and drags her into the forest, despite Haruka's furious protests.

Hotaka finds themselves what he presumes to be and acceptable hiding spot until the team can formulate a plan.

"What the heck do you think your doing!" Haruka asks furiously, self control and their exam forgotten.

"Shut up he'll hear us!" Hotaka mutters covering her mouth with his hand, he listens for a minute his well tuned ears perking up slightly.

Haruka rolls her eyes. "You idiot it doesn't matter, he can see absolutely everything we're doing, don't you pay attention?"

"No, not really," Daichi says shaking his head.

Hotaka glares at his supposed best friend, "I know because of that Byaku-thingy, right?"

Haruka sighs, "Its Byakugan,"

"Do you have the Byakugan, Haruka?" Daichi asks his pale-eyed teammate.

Haruka nods, distinct pride shining in her eyes. She does some hand seals and the veins rise beside her eyes the strange, markings appearing in her usually pupil-less lilac eyes.

"So you can see through things now?" Hotaka asks, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

Haruka nods impatiently until realization dawns on her and she blushes furiously.

"Not like that you baka!" she yells hitting him upside the head.

"Why are you always like that? I was just kidding!" Hotaka says defensively. "Well sometimes you aren't funny!" Haruka retaliates and the two start bickering.

Daichi looks over the surrounding area, ten minutes had passed and they had still done nothing.

"Guys stop this senseless fighting, it's getting us nowhere," Daichi says in his usual calm and even tone.

"She started it!" Hotaka yells and points accusingly at our Byakugan user.

Haruka doesn't answer, only turns around refusing to speak with any of them.

"Oh so now you're too good to talk to us?" Hotaka huffs out, "Well news flash your majesty you're not," Haruka doesn't acknowledge him, which makes him even angrier.

"Would you two quit it," Daichi demands, slightly annoyed "We have to think up a plan,"

Haruka turns to him glaring, "Number one I am NOT going to work with either of you, Number two there is no way on earth we're going to pass,"

"Hey," Hotaka looks up, "Why are you talking to Daichi and not to me?" Haruka pointedly turns around. Hotaka gets mad.

Daichi rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Look Haruka if we have even the smallest chance of passing, we need your help, you know the most about sensei's ability."

Haruka stays silent for a minute. "I'm listening,"

Hotaka tilts his head, Taiji in his coat, "What do you have planned?"

Daichi whispers his plan hurriedly.

Hotaka grins. Haruka appears begrudgingly impressed. "That is so going to work!" Hotaka says punching Daichi on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"At least someone on our team pays attention," Haruka says pointedly looking at Hotaka.

Hotaka decides to ignore the statement. Then all three move to execute the plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji frowned slightly, as he glanced at the three conspiring kids. There was no way they could pass, Neji had made sure of that but he did not like the satisfactory looks on their faces, especially Haruka. It had to be a good plan, when he saw them all running toward him he mentally braced himself.

Haruka, Hotaka, Taiji and Daichi were running toward him, head on.

That was it? That was there plan? Attack him head on? Well that was stupid.

Haruka activates her Byakugan, Hotaka and Taiji transform somewhat and Daichi moves swiftly. The plan had to work.

Hotaka is the first to attack with Taiji running at break neck speed toward his sensei, Haruka coming right after him Daichi trying to simultaneously attack Neji from behind.

Neji smirks once again, what a stupid plan. He easily grabs Hotaka and Taiji and throws them at a nearby tree, Haruka manages to nick his arm, with the Jyuuken, but he spins her around by one arm, making it harder for Daichi to grab one of the bells. He releases Haruka, who goes flying into Hotaka who was starting to get up. She lands on his chest pushing him down again.

"Haruka, you need to lose some weight," Hotaka grumbles trying to shove her off him. Haruka glares at him, "Well then you need to gain some muscle," she said obviously disgruntled. The two once again start to argue.

Neji sweat-drops. This was really pathetic, there was no way on earth they could become a team. Daichi than runs at him, sending a spray of Kikaichu at his sensei while reaching for the bells, Neji instantly throws him at the tree next to Haruka and Hotaka. Haruka and Hotaka stop arguing and rush over to him.

"Did it work?" Hotaka asks eagerly.

"Like a charm," Daichi says sounding please.

Neji all of a sudden starts to feel faint, his vision was blurred and his head ached, to his horror he slowly sank to the ground and all time had stopped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji's eyes flutter open, his throat feels dry, but his vision becomes clearer.

He opens his eyes to see Daichi and Hotaka grinning, and Haruka smirking slightly. Both Hotaka and Haruka are holding up bells.

"I think you're bug bit him to hard, Daichi," Hotaka says laughingly.

Neji gets up shakily and looks at his three smiling students, "What did you guys do to me?" he asks rubbing his head.

Hotaka being the talkative one decides to tell Neji, "Well, Daichi here came up with the idea after he heard you say you had a blind spot, in the back of the neck, he said we could distract you long enough so that when he sent out his bugs he would hide this special one when it bites someone they fall asleep for a few hours, it snuck into your blind spot, you fell asleep, we got the bells!" (A/N: I made up the sleeping bug thing, I think)

Neji thinks begrudgingly for a minute, they had gotten the two bells. He than sights a loop hole. He turns toward the four conspirators, smirking evilly.

"Technically if it wasn't for Daichi you three wouldn't have gotten the bells, so I guess Haruka and Hotaka shouldn't be allowed to pass,"

Hotaka and Haruka's mouths drop open in horror.

"That's not fair; we're on these three man teams so that we could help each other out!" Haruka says panicking. She just had to pass!

"That's right; we'd do the same for Daichi!" Hotaka glares.

"I couldn't have done it if they hadn't distracted you," Daichi admits in his quiet manner.

Neji shrugs "I was kidding," Haruka giggles slightly. "What?" Neji asks defensively. "You never kid around Neji-sensei," She accuses. Neji grunts slightly.

"Ha we did it!" Hotaka yells punching the air. "We're genin!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well there you have it, Neji used the bell test, don't worry Tenten's test is going to be different. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, Reviews are what make me update! So thank you all my reviewers and readers too!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Tenten's test

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; however I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei was the first at the training ground, she was alone and that was how she liked it. However, the silence was short-lived.

"Hey Kei-chan!" Haku yells exuberantly jogging up to her.

Kei looks up, annoyed at the interruption to the silence

"Kei-chan can I ask you something," Haku asks blushing.

"No," Kei glares at him, willing him to go away.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks his pupil-less eyes hopeful, ignoring her previous comment

Sasuke than enters his hand behind his head, his eyes roaming the sky, and than he spots his two teammates.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sasuke lopes up to the two figures. Haku looks crestfallen and Kei is grabbing her stomach, making gagging noises.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You asked her didn't you?" Haku nods crying anime style. Sasuke looks at Kei for a minute. "I think the answer is no." Sasuke informs Haku.

"What was your first clue, the look of pure disgust or the gagging noises," Kei spits out.

Luckily Tenten walks in preventing anymore fiascos. "Sorry I'm late guys, some idiot unleashed a bunch of nin-dogs at my house in an attempt to stop me from giving the final exam, I _wonder_ who," she glares pointedly at Haku who gives her his best angelic face.

"So what's the test?" Sasuke asks eagerly.

"The test is," Tenten takes a dramatic breath, "A simple game of keep away,"

Kei looks at her sensei skeptically. "What are we keeping away from you?" Kei asks in her quiet, gravelly voice.

Tenten reaches into her back pack and pulls out a scroll. "This," she says simply handing the scroll over to Haku.

"What's the catch this is way to easy," Kei asks her eyes narrowing.

"Well there are a few rules," Tenten admits, " Number 1 you can't separate from each other," Kei wrinkles her delicate nose in distaste, "One of you go down, the rest fail," Kei's look of distaste is replaced with one of horror, "And you have a time limit of 1 hour, counting the 10 minute head start I give you,"

Tenten eyes her students, "Any questions,"

Three determined faces shake their heads no.

"You have a 10 minute head start;" Tenten informs them, "Start now!"

The three kids run off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ten minutes are up," Sasuke mutters to his two comrades.

"We can't keep running this is stupid!" Haku whines.

"That's not the only thing that's stupid," Kei mutters to him, "But besides that you're right,"

"We need to find out where Tenten-sensei is, than we need to find a hiding place where we can lie low until the next 50 minutes are up," Sasuke mutters to himself.

"No problem," Haku grins, "Byakugan!" The veins rise customarily around his eyes as he looks around.

"Aunt-Ten, is 200 ft to our right," Haku informs his two confused teammates.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asks in awe.

"Byakugan," Haku proudly motions to his eyes.

Both his teammates mouths drop open, "That is seriously awesome!" Sasuke declares his mouth agape. "How does an idiot like you have the Byakugan?" Kei asks him astonished.

"Didn't you notice the eyes?" Haku asks her.

"Yeah well I thought you were just naturally like that," Kei admits looking embarrassed.

"Anyway, I think we should head back, because Aunt Ten won't think we're smart enough to think to go back, and than head right so that we're exactly behind her because most likely she'll turn before she starts heading back, we can than lie low, mask our chakra and repeat if she comes too close," Haku explains to the others.

Sasuke and Kei gape.

"That's brilliant!" Sasuke says stunned.

"I do have my moments," Haku boasts.

"However few they are," Kei mutters.

Haku looks at Kei with a puppy dog face.

"Why do you hate me so much Kei-chan?" Haku asks her, "I hate it when people hate me, what did I do? Whatever I did I'm sorry!"

Kei doesn't answer, just starts to move back.

"Don't take it so hard Haku," Sasuke consoles the blonde, "Kei doesn't mean anything by it,"

Haku nods, "I guess your right," Haku starts following Kei, "But you know she's the first one to actually hate me, I guess I'm just not used to it,"

Sasuke nods.

They catch up to Kei, running alongside her. The sun shines through the leaves of the trees, the three kids not making a sound, the tension that seemed to fill the air minutes before filtered away at the calming surroundings. They let their guard down.

BIG mistake

Sasuke's alert ears pick up a whizzing sound; he looks up and barely dodges a kunai.

A fast blur speeds past Kei and knocks Haku into a tree, pinning him onto the tree. Haku looks up at his sensei's smirking face.

He glares at his sensei, "How did you know?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Haku, Haku, Haku," Tenten laughs "Don't underestimate a former ANBU member, now where's the scroll,"

Haku smiles innocently, Tenten narrows her eyes in suspicion, she had seen that look of innocence so many times that she knew something had to be amiss. She thinks for a minute and than starts in recognition. Of course, Tenten smirks, "Kei would never trust Haku with the scroll, the only one she would trust is herself!"

She turns to Haku, "Just so you're not tempted to stop me," She expertly stabbed the tree with a kunai, string tied to the end, and before anyone can blink she has tied Haku to the tree.

Haku struggles against the flimsy string. "Hey why can't I move?" Haku asks, panicking.

Tenten doesn't answer, but suddenly disappears. Kei knows she is coming for her; she quickly hides the scroll up her sleeve.

Sasuke jumps in front of Kei. "What the heck are you doing?" Kei mutters. Sasuke doesn't answer and suddenly shoves Kei to the right and rams left into seeming air. Tenten cancels out her disguise, stunned his eyes were a deep shade of blood red.

Sharingan eyes

This kid has the Sharingan.

Tenten gapes at Sasuke. Sasuke aims a kick to Tenten's shins. She suddenly realizes she's in the middle of a battle field and heads for Kei.

Kei then pulls out the scroll, her face lighting up, she than shocks everyone by throwing the scroll to Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke looks up at Kei stunned. "Burn it!" she yells, trying to block off her sensei.

Both her teammates gape at her. "Hurry!" Tenten than knocks Kei into a tree.

Sasuke did what any logical boy in his situation. "Katon Hosenka No Justu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)!" He burned the scroll.

Kei smirks at her sensei, "We win,"

Tenten's look of confusion becomes more pronounced, "How do you figure that out?"

Kei's smirk grows even broader, "Our mission was to keep the scroll away from you which we did, we never needed the scroll,"

Tenten nods, "That is brilliant," she says in a voice of awe. "Um well I don't really have a choice you pass."

"We pass!" Haku yells, trying to move. "Aunt Ten why can't I move?" he asks her fearfully.

Tenten just smirks "Don't worry Haku it will pass by in another hour or so,"

"What!" Haku yells.

Tenten laughs, "That's for the nin-dogs this morning!" she declared flicking his nose. Tenten soon stopped laughing and went deep into thought. The kid had the Sharingan, who on earth was he?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten barged into Tsunade's office a trail of Tsunade's assistants urging her to wait.

"Tenten-san what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asks her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Tenten eyes the ninja who had followed her furtively. Tsunade sighs, "Alright out with the rest of you," Tsunade ordered her subordinates. The ninja hurry outside.

"Now what is it?" Tsunade sighs exasperatedly.

Tenten takes a deep breath, "That kid Sasuke Uchiha has the Sharingan!" she blurts out.

Tsunade thinks for a minute and than looks up at Tenten sheepishly, "Oh Yeah you're his sensei it might be important to tell you this umm well he's Sasuke Uchiha's son,"

Tenten stands there dumbstruck and than the reality of the situation hits her.

"HE'S SASUKE'S KID?"

Tsunade nods mutely.

Tenten splutters, "And nobody bothered to inform me because…"

Tsunade sighed, "If the rest of the village found out most of them would try to assassinate the boy and as you have seen he is no threat. Tenten this is classified information, you can't tell the rest of the village is that understood?"

Tenten nods.

Tsunade thinks for a minute, "If he has been trained by Sasuke the boy must be quite skilled what do you think?"

"He is skilled," Tenten informs the Hokage.

"Watch out for him," The Godaime warns Tenten.

Tenten once again nods. "You may leave," Tsunade waves her hand dismissively.

Shizune walks into the room. "What was that all about Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade doesn't answer. "Shizune fetch Uzumaki Naruto, I have a mission for him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so sorry if there are a thousand mistakes I was being rushed while doing this. Now for some bad new, I will be gone for the next two weeks TT. At least I got this chapter up. I will be back soon and when I come back I hope to find some reviews!

Thank you to all of my reviewers.

PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very happy!


	16. Naruto's mission

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: I'M BACK! Well here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to write! And just as a note to myself so that I don't mix up verb tenses anymore. I WILL STAY IN PAST TENSE FROM NOW ON! Okay now on to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story.

---------------&------------------

"Haku! You're late you had me worried sick!" Haruka cried from the doorway running up to her brother.

Haku looked down and mumbled something about Aunt Ten using a paralysis jutsu on him. He then tipped and fell to the side crashing down.

Haruka tried to stifle laughter as she helped Haku up. "Stupid thing still hasn't worn off," he glared wearily at his right arm. Haruka helped him walk up the stairs to their reasonably comfortable home. Haku limped into the living room and collapsed on the poofy dark green couch. "Arigatou, Haru-nee chan."

Haruka rolled her eyes. She was only two minutes older than Haku, and yet he insisted on calling her nee-chan.

"Where's dad? Haku asked still lying back on the couch.

Haruka's eyes dimmed a bit. "He has a mission briefing with Tsunade-sama." She told Haku flatly.

Haku eyed her surprised, but quickly changed the subject, "Guess what I passed the genin exam!" Haku exclaimed happily making to raise his hand in triumph but only managing to raise it half-heartedly.

"So did I," she said, rolling her eyes as she remembered the exam's odd turnout.

"That's great Haru-chan!" Haku exclaimed. Haruka nodded vaguely and then blushed.

"Umm… Haku?" Haruka asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?" Haku looked up interested.

Haruka scratched her head, "Am I fat?" she asked turning cherry red. (A/N: In case you don't remember Hotaka told her she should lose weight in Chapter 14.)

Haku fell off the couch than quickly composed himself. "Of course not Haru-nee-chan you barely eat," he tilts his head curiously, "Why?"

Haruka smiled slightly, "No reason,' she said quietly, but never-the-less sounding slightly happier. Take that Inuzuka!

Naruto than popped his head through the door, "Hey guys!" Naruto said cheerfully, lumbering through the doorway. Naruto had definitely matured in the last 20 years, his hair had grown slightly longer, and he had grown a lot taller, but he still had on his signature grin.

"Hey guys guess what we have for dinner?" Naruto asked holding up the grocery bag.

"Ramen," Haku sighed.

"What kind of ramen?" Naruto asked tauntingly.

"Beef Ramen," Haruka stated firmly.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked slightly crestfallen.

"You always make ramen dad," Haku whined.

"And it's Wednesday, you always make beef ramen on Wednesday," Haruka informed her father.

"I do?" Naruto asked obviously clueless.

"Yes," the twins declared unanimously.

"Oh well, you can never have enough ramen!" Naruto instantly perked up and headed for the kitchen. Haruka followed her father to the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards.

"What do you really want for dinner Haku?" Haruka called to Haku who was sitting at the table in the roomy kitchen/dinette.

"Anything but ramen!" Haku exclaimed.

Naruto started crying anime-style, "My own son, my own flesh and blood," he cried out.

Haruka rolled her eyes in the kitchen.

Once Naruto got over the whole ramen betrayal thing he looked at his kids expectantly, "Well," he started, "How did the exams go?"

"We both passed!" Haku grinned toothily.

"That's great guys," Naruto smiled but he had a far off look in his eyes.

"Hey dad didn't you have a mission briefing?" Haku questioned his father.

Haruka's eyes darkened again and she cooked the dumpling she had decided to make with a certain ferocity.

"Yeah um well about that," Naruto trailed off, his mind wandered back to the mission briefing.

Flashback

"_Hey Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto called out waving, "What's this mission you have for me?" _

_Tsunade gazed at Naruto between her interlocked fingers. "It's not a mission Naruto," Tsunade informed Naruto._

"_Than what is it?" Naruto asked obviously confused. _

"_I have just been informed that your kids have passed their genin exams,"_

_Naruto smiled proudly, "Well of course," he boasted "They are **my** kids,"_

"_Than you know what I'm going to ask you to do," Tsunade asked smiling slightly._

_Naruto remained silent._

"_I am old Naruto, and I want to retire, I can think of no other person to take my place," Tsunade's eyes held a heaviness, "I know you had to raise the kids alone, and that was difficult for you, but now they are ninja and they will be going on missions, they have grown up enough to take care of themselves, I know you didn't take the job of Hokage because you were afraid you wouldn't be able to raise the kids,"_

_Tsunade's smile widened, "But now I would like to give you the chance to be Hokage._

_Tsunade was shocked when she saw Naruto shake his head no, "Not yet Tsunade-sama just wait a little longer,"_

_Tsunade sighed, "Why not Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, "What's holding you back?"_

_Naruto looked up, " I promised Sakura I would bring him back, and Uzumaki Naruto does not break his promises."_

"_Sakura has moved on Naruto," Tsunade said gently, "You have to move on too,"_

_Naruto shook his head no, "I promised Sakura," he repeated stubbornly._

_Tsunade sighed, obviously exasperated, she straightened up, "Well than Naruto, you'd better leave tonight, I'm not giving you a team because I know you can handle it on your own, don't tell anyone that you are going to go bring him back because some will want to go with you, do you understand?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_Naruto," Tsunade started, "Can I ask you a question?"_

_Naruto nodded again._

"_Why didn't you go get him sooner?"_

_Naruto thought for a minute and when he started speaking he spoke slowly._

"_Well I had the kids, and well one time I was on a mission and I came across this clearing and there was Sasuke just sitting there, with this baby in his arms and a little girl falling asleep in his lap, she was probably the one who died, and well I saw something truly frightening Tsunade-sama, Sasuke had given up and just looked like all was lost, and he reminded me of myself you know two kids at home and I couldn't see the mother anywhere, it was just Sasuke-teme all alone so I thought I'd give him a chance to get his life in order," _

_Naruto looked up determinedly, "But I've given Sasuke-teme enough time, it's time I kept my promise and bring him home,"_

_Tsunade looked at Naruto sympathetically, "Do you have someone to stay with the kids?"_

_Naruto laughed, "That is one thing I won't have trouble finding, if they can't stay alone they can go over to Hanabi's place, or stay with Neji, or go over to Sakura's, or stay over at Kiba's, or go over to visit the Nara's, or they can stay with Kakashi-sensei and his family, or…well let's just say they won't be lonely,"_

_Tsunade smiled slightly, "Very well, tell your kids you'll be gone, you leave tonight at midnight, and when you come back you have no excuse, you hear me?"_

_Naruto grinned._

"_Now hurry up and come back safely," Tsunade ordered him out of her office._

End Flashback

"It's just a simple retrieval mission," well it wasn't a _total_ lie he was going on a retrieval mission, though it might not be that simple.

"Oh, alright, when do you leave?" Haku questioned.

"Tonight," Naruto answered. "And when I come home I've got a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" Haku asked his eyes shining.

"When I get back, now do you want to stay over with anyone?"

"No," Haruka answered hurriedly, "We'll be fine,"

"Alright," Naruto said doubtfully, "If you get lonely just call someone, "I'm sure they won't mind."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So you're going away again?" Haruka asked flatly.

"Only for a little while, princess" Naruto said quietly his eyes pleading.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Haruka asked her eyes flashing angrily.

Naruto shut his eyes in concentration but he could not seem to remember anything.

"What?" Naruto gave up.

"Never mind!" Haruka snapped angrily, placing the pot of dumplings heavily on the table.

Haku looked back and forth between his father and his sister. They all started eating in silence. Haku suddenly frowned, Haruka sensed he was upset using their "twin powers".

"What's wrong, Haku?", Haruka asked, her head tilted.

Haku muttered something completely inaudible.

"So it's a girl who doesn't like you?" Haruka said using there "twin powers" again.

"Yeah," Haku mutters. He suddenly brightens up. "Hey dad, can I bring some ramen over to this girl on my team?"

"Well," Naruto eyes his ramen greedily, "I guess," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks dad!" Haku jumped up, and hugged his dad, "Come back soon dad I'll miss you!" Haku yelled.

He ran toward the door, "Hey Haku here's the rest of your dinner," Haruka called out handing him a paper bag.

"Thanks Haru-chan," Haku called back, running out the door, "I'll be back soon!"

The house than took on an uncomfortable silence, "Princess," Naruto started looking at his daughter, silently begging her to understand, "Don't be mad at me, this mission is really important,"

Haruka nodded mutely, yet still her anger with her father remained.

----------------&------------------

_Meanwhile with Sasuke Jr. _

Sasuke was having dinner over at the Lee household. Sakura-san seemed to have taken a liking to him and he had dinner over there almost everyday.

Baby Gai was doing his best to ensue havoc, and mayhem, running around the table and throwing food at people, he also had a pair of extremely sharp chopsticks with him.

Saki covered her face highly embarrassed. Rockie, Lee, and Sakura chased baby Gai around the table but to no avail as he moved extremely fast for a two year old.

"Stop Gai that is certainly not youthful!" Rockie cried trying to stop his little brother from smashing a plate over a chair.

Lee stopped in his tracks, "Wait a minute, since he's a baby and he is already extremely youthful does that mean smashing plates is youthful?"

Rockie thought for a minute, "But smashing dinner plates is surely not youthful!"

Lee puts on a confused face, "But he's a baby and that's as youthful as it gets so does that mean we should do whatever Gai does if we want to be youthful?"

Rockie brightens up, "Yes I see! So that means to be youthful we must smash some plates,"

Sakura looked up panicking, "No! smashing plates is certainly not youthful in the least!"

Lee and Rockie looked shocked, "Well of course we will never smash plates than," Lee said looking highly offended at the thought of doing anything that was not youthful.

Sasuke smiled slightly, "You have a nice family Saki-chan," Sasuke complimented the extremely embarrassed Saki.

Saki stared at him, eyes wide, "You're making fun of me aren't you?" she asked ruefully.

"No honest!" Sasuke looked down at her anxiously.

"But it's so loud and noisy and insane!" Saki blurted out.

Sasuke laughed slightly, "But you're never bored!"

Gai toddled up to Sasuke's seat, grabbed his plate and threw it across the room. Sasuke than expertly grabbed the young toddler and strapped him into his high chair.

Sasuke turned to Saki seriously, "You're family is complete," he told her simply.

There was a moment of silence, and than Gai burst into angry wails.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked in awe.

Saki gawked, "No one has ever caught the beast during one of his rampages!"

Lee gave Sasuke a nice guy pose, "That was an excellent job Sasuke."

Saki and Sakura sweatdropped at Lee's nice guy posed. Rockie jumped up, "Dad you are so cool!" he yelled at his father. Lee smiled, "Yes I do know your hip ways,"

"Dad!"

"Rockie!"

"Dad!"

"Rockie!"

Father and Son hug with a sunset in the background, even though it is 7:30 p.m.

Saki groaned and sank farther down into her chair.

Sasuke simply smiled.

-----------&------------

A/N: Well that's the end of another chapter. In the next chapter Haku's going to visit Kei and we're going to learn a little something about Kei.

School's starting so updates are going to be slower, I'll do my best to update weekly. Wish me luck!

Okay now for pole time! Who's your favorite character out of the o.c's so far? I'll tell you guys when poles are closed, the winning character will get a one-shot done about him/her. I'll hold these poles every once in a while so this is the first one.

I also redid my profile and there is info on this story. Check it out if you want!

Please review! It's hard to review without feedback. Tell me what you think! Just no flamez please!

To my reviewers thank you all so much, you guys are the best!


	17. Kei's Unwanted House guest

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is the o.c's and the plot of this story.

* * *

Kei stood in the kitchenette of her small two-room apartment, trying to decide what to make for dinner when she heard a rather loud and incessant knocking at her door. 

Kei stared at the door in confusion until she heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hey Kei- chan!"

Kei's left eye twitched. She could either ignore him and he would keep banging on her door and leave her no peace or she could let him in and kick him out in person. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob, seriously hoping it was not who she thought it was. She tentatively opened the door and her face fell. Haku poked his shining face through the door and barged in.

"Hey Kei-chan I brought you some ramen!" Haku blathered dropping a pot and a bagged dinner on the small wooden table. "Hey Kei-chan , How do you keep this place so clean?"

_Because you're not in it_

Kei twitched harder. "Haku leave now" her voice was dangerously quiet.

Haku than did what was probably the stupidest thing of his young life. He flatly refused sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

Kei twitched violently and proceeded to beat the crud out of Haku.

A few minutes later Kei smirked triumphantly and wiped the dust from her hands. Haku lay in a bruised up jumble on the floor.

Kei eyed the ramen. "I thought you hated ramen," she said calmly, sat at the table, and started to eat some ramen.

Haku rubbed the bump on his head. "I know, the ramen is for you I brought my self dumplings," Suddenly Haku's eyes widened, he jumped up triumphantly. "Ha! You're eating my ramen, that means you don't hate me as much as you claim!"

Kei smiled up at Haku, her voice came out buttery-sweet.

"Why Haku-kun…."

Haku's heart sped up.

"I don't hate you,"

Haku blushed a shade of red reminiscent of his mother. He smiled sheepishly, _here it comes_

"I despise you with every fiber of my being!" she spat out venomously.

Haku started crying anime-style and sat down to eat his dumplings.

The two ate their dinners in silence (Haku would have rather not faced Kei's wrath again,) Kei daintily wiped at her mouth with a napkin, Haku had finished his dumplings a while ago. Kei looked at Haku her eyes narrowing.

"I ate your ramen, now leave," Kei demanded in her customary cold tone of voice.

Haku crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you hate me so much,"

Kei twitched once again, and was about to beat Haku up when Haku suddenly perked up and ran to the window. Kei looked surprised for a moment and than followed Haku to the window, grumbling to herself.

"Wait I haven't beaten you up yet,"

Kei poked her head out of the window. There was her other team-mate strolling down the wide path.

"Hey Sasuke!" Haku yelled waving wildly.

Sasuke looked up to the window and grinned. "Hey you two, are you guys on a date?"

Kei twitched (A/N: Kei's doing a lot of twitching today), Haku put his arm around Kei's shoulder. "I know it's obvious, she's crazy about me but you know since we're teammates I thought maybe we'd take things a little slow…"

Sasuke sniggered. Kei than gave Haku his delayed beating.

Kei narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, "It would be wise to disregard everything Haku just said," she warned him with a touch of threat in her voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. Kei was **very** scary.

"So you two are neighbors?" Haku asked rubbing the second lump on his head.

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the apartment complex across the street, "I live over there,"

"Come on in let's celebrate, we're ninja now," Haku gestured for Sasuke to come in.

Kei frowned, "Oh sure Haku, invite people over to my apartment without my permission, I don't mind,"

Haku grinned, "Thanks Kei-chan!" Kei sweat dropped. Sasuke jumped up to the window sill and hopped into the tiny room.

Kei's alert eyes ran over Sasuke for a second, he was covered in bruises, his hair was disheveled and his clothes were covered in food. She than rolled her eyes, "You've been over there again!" Kei asked in exasperation.

Sasuke shrugged, Haku's face perked up in interest. "Where has he been again?"

"The Lee household," Kei informed the blond boy. Haku's jaw dropped. "He's been going over there for dinner at least three times a week," Kei said, a touch of awe in her voice.

"Has he met Gai?" Haku asked, obviously confused.

Kei rolled her eyes. "Look at him, does it look like he's met Gai."

Haku gaped obviously shocked, "Sasuke I thought you were smart!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I honestly don't see what's so bad about it, they're really nice," Sasuke plopped down on the couch, "So Gai is a bit hyper, I don't see what the big deal is."

Haku muttered darkly, and pulled up the sleeve of his orange sweatshirt to reveal stitches, "This is where Gai stabbed me with a chopstick the last time I had dinner over at their house,"

Kei appeared slightly amused and Sasuke snickered.

"I like it there and they're nice to me, Sakura-san is a good cook," Sasuke shrugged, "Besides," he added, "I can deal with Gai he's going to be an energetic but good kid, they have a really nice family,"

He looked outside, the full moon was starting to rise up and stars were just starting to twinkle in the sky, "I've got to go guys, I'll see you at training tomorrow," and with that Sasuke jumped out the window and into his apartment complex.

Kei turned her attention to her unwanted house-guest to find him snoring, fast asleep on her couch.

Kei rolled her eyes and crouched down nest to Haku. She placed her lips close to his ear and…"HAKU! WAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUPPPPPPP!"

Haku jumped up as though he were being attacked, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Kei pointed at her door, "Now leave,"

Haku complied, too exhausted to argue and walked sleepily to his house.

---------&------------ -------------&-------------- ----------&-----------

Haku ended up in his warm bed safely, tiptoeing carefully to his room so as not to wake Haruka up.

Now contrary to popular belief Haku was a very light sleeper so when he heard the rustling outside his bedroom window he awoke immediately. He gazed out the window to see a shadowy blur rush by his room. Now as some people might have guessed Haku was a very curious person by nature, and his curious nature told him he should follow the blur and that's just what he did. He jumped out of the window anti-ramen p.j's and all.

He did his best to keep up with the blur. It was an extremely fast blur and by the time the blur paused Haku was panting.

The shadowy figure crept toward the stream by the school, and slowly started to walk down it.

Haku followed, doing his best to stay quiet (If you can imagine that).The stream grew larger and larger. It was shallow and flowed smoothly. The river led to a pool, moss creeping down the bowl, a high rock wall rose behind the pool and a waterfall crashed down over the jagged rocks.

The shadowy figure had its back turned, Haku hid behind a bush to spy. To his surprise the figure slipped off the robe it was wearing to reveal a one piece lilac swimsuit (Remember people this story shall remain clean). Haku finally realized the figure was a girl. The female turned to reveal she was Kei.

Haku gaped.

Kei carefully untied her fore-head protector and placed it gently on her kimono. She than gathered chakra to her feet and stepped confidently onto the water. She did a few hand signals, muttered something that Haku couldn't hear and began to maneuver the water with her hands. She formed the water into a tiny lily and quickly froze it turning it into ice. She than brought up some more water and turned it into an ice bow and arrow set.

She used these for target practice barely missing Haku's head. She did some more hand signals and raised the entire pool turning into a water tornado, but it quickly returned to the pool. She cursed under her breath but proceeded to try a different jutsu. This one turned out to be more successful. She raised the entire pool into a giant wave and pushed it over to the area where Haku was.

Haku stifled a yell as the wave came crashing down over his head. Kei finally stepped out of the pool, wringing her hair dry, a small smile resting on her lips. She gazed at her wet clothes grudgingly for a second, and quickly picked them up. Then shivering slightly she walked home. Haku saw that the show was over and trudged home now even more curious about Kei.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done. **Polls are still open!** Details in chapter 16. I know the waterfall scene was similar to that scene with Hinata in the Bikouchou arc ( Remember I do not own the Bikouchou arc or Naruto!) , but I wanted to show that Kei's element was water. This also leads to an important scene later in the story. In the next chapter we start missions! Woot! Thank you to all who reviewed! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Delivery: Team 6's Big Mission

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. This occurs about a week and a half after they pass their final genin exams, now its time for major missions, first up is Lee's team.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the o.c's, Ketsumi, and the plot of this story. (no stealing)

* * *

"Hi Ichie-chan!" Saki called in a singsong voice through the door of the Nara House. The Nara house was similar to Saki's house in the respect that there was a daily sense of chaos. 

Ichie yawned, "Hey Saki-chan," she waved sleepily from the kitchen table, "Come in,"

Saki strolled in, "Hello Ino-san," Saki greeted Ichie's mother cheerily. Ino smiled, "Hello Saki dear," An eight year old version of Shikamaru sat at the kitchen table across from Ichie, glaring at his breakfast as though it had offended him.

"What's wrong Inomaru-chan?" Saki questioned the grumpy youth. Inomaru mumbled a few incoherent words and hastily stuffed his face.

Ichie rolled her eyes, "He has to help Konohamaru-sensei after school today."

Inomaru glared at his older sister, "I don't deserve to be punished those jerks had what was coming to them, making fun of Choko-chan like that!"

Ino looked down reprovingly at her son, "That doesn't mean you go knock out the people who were making fun of her,"

Inomaru pouted and continued to glare at his breakfast.

A few minutes later they heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in," Ino called from the kitchen they heard the door clatter shut, and a slim figure with pupil-less eyes came into the kitchen.

Enter Taetae Hyuuga.

"Hi Ino-san," Taetae waved energetically, "Where's Shikataro, He's late,"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Still sleeping, why don't you go wake him up sweetie,"

Taetae nodded and bounded up the stairs, Shikamaru walked into the kitchen looking like a replica of his father.

"Troublesome, I have a mission today,"

Ino looked up at the ceiling, "Why must I be cursed with a lazy husband AND a lazy son, Why?"

Ichie laughed. Suddenly they heard a loud screaming come from upstairs.

"NARA YOU COME TO TRAINING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL THROW YOUR DRESSER AT YOU AND I DON'T MISS!"

A few minutes later Shikataro walked downstairs fully dressed grumbling about troublesome girls, with Taetae smiling in grim triumph.

"Hi Shikataro-nii-san," Ichie called out brightly. Shikataro glared at her, "Why are you always so cheerful in the morning," he whined sitting down to breakfast.

"Oh no you don't," Taetae glared at him, "We're late as it is and Iruka-sensei is going to have a fit." And with that Taetae dragged Shikataro out the door.

"Ichie come on we still have to get Nobu," Saki told her best friend.

Ichie nodded and jumped off the chair. Ever since they had become a team they all walked to training together.

"Bye mom, Bye dad, Bye Inomaru-chan," Ichie called out running outside with Saki the door clattering shut behind them.

-------&---------&----------&---------&

"Hi Nobu!" The girls called out walking through the door, the Akimichi house was just finishing up with breakfast.

"Hello girls," Nobumi(Chouji's wife) called out from the rather large kitchen, "Nobu will be out in a second."

Nobu came barreling out of the kitchen a bag of chips in hand.

Saki rolled her eyes, "Didn't you just eat breakfast?"

Nobu nodded and continued to munch of his chips.

Both girls sighed, exasperated, and the team walked out the door.

------&------&--------&

The team arrived at the training ground and was surprised to see that Lee-sensei was not there.

"Let's have a three way spar," Ichie suggested. Saki shrugged, "Sure why not?"

The three got into their battle positions. Nobu was the first to start the battle; he aimed a punch toward both girls. Ichie jumped out of the way, but Saki created a replication. Ichie tried to get Saki to stand still long enough for her to use mind transfer, but Saki had created too many bunshin, she than tried to switch with Nobu but he had just expanded and was rolling around. Saki's bunshin were disappearing but Ichie realized Saki couldn't possibly be in the mass, she was probably hiding. Ichie realized that her only option now was her taijutsu.

The three had an all out spar and finally dropped down exhausted an hour later. Saki was the first to break the silence.

"Have you guys noticed that we're not really doing much as ninja?"

Ichie frowned. It was true; all they had done so far were a few D-rank missions and their training which was usually rigorous considering who their sensei was.

They had found people's pets and they picked up trash, and sometimes they had to baby-sit, ooo what fun.

"Your right," Nobu munched on his chips.

"I wish something would happen," Ichie sighed.

Just then Lee-sensei ran up to his students.

"I have great news my students; we have a youthful A-rank mission!"

It took a moment for that to register with the three young genin.

"WHAT?"

Lee gave his nice guy pose, his teeth pinging, "We are to deliver a message to the Light Empress, and we are leaving tomorrow,"

There was a moment of stunned silence, "B-but d-d-dad," Saki stammered, "We're only genin, shouldn't you get some Chunin or Jonin to do this mission?"

Lee laughed heartily, "Nonsense my youthful students, it is dangerous for other people but not you three,"

"What?" Ichie tilted her head in curiosity.

Lee just waved his hand, "Do not worry you'll be perfectly safe, we are just going to discuss the Chunin exam,"

Nobu munched on his chips, "But if it is just talking, why is it an A-rank mission, and why us? We know nothing about the Chunin exam,"

Lee sighed, "That you shall find out later, now 500 laps around Konoha!"

The three genin groaned and broke out in a run.

Lee's thoughts drifted back to the mission de-briefing.

_Flashback_

"_Lee!" Tsunade called him to attention._

"_Yes Tsunade-sama," Lee snapped to attention._

"_Are you aware of the history of the Light Empire?"_

_Lee nodded, "Of course, after the destruction of Sound, the Village hidden in the cloud fell to an unknown enemy, presumably a missing nin from that same village, she quickly and surprisingly took over the whole land of lighting as well, 10 years ago the Empire as it was known took over every know hidden village, minus Konoha, Sand, and Mist, and surprisingly Wave Country, It is now ruled by Her royal highness Empress Ketsumi,"_

"_Then you do not know the Empress's relation to Konoha?" Tsunade questioned._

_Lee shook his head._

"_During the Chunin Exam where Sakura teamed up with Chouji and Ino, you remember there was a late delegation sent from Lighting, who were missing a sensei and Hatake Kakashi was forced to vouch for them."_

_Lee nodded, "I remember them vaguely, yes"_

"_You remember that girl with the strange kekkei genkai?"_

_Lee nodded again._

"_That is Empress Ketsumi, after her team passed the exam we contacted lighting for further information on the team and we were surprised to learn that she was in fact a missing nin."_

_Lee's jaw dropped._

"_When she was taking the exam she became good friends with Ino, Chouji, and Sakura,"_

_Lee nodded._

_Ketsumi, may be twisted but she is still a child inside and she is loyal to her friends, we must contact her with information on the Chunin Exam, now if we are to send your team which is composed of her friends offspring she will be much more lenient with you and no force will be necessary._

_Lee nodded._

"_This is an A-rank mission, Lee," she gazed at him through her intertwined fingers, "This is a vital mission to Konoha, do you think your team can handle it?"_

_Lee jumped up flames in his eyes, "YOSH! Of course we can do it we will use the power of youth!"_

_Tsunade coughed, "Well than, off you go,"_

_Lee skipped outside._

_End Flashback_

Tomorrow would be the true test of their youthfulness, he just hoped they would be youthful enough.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be their big mission, than we've got a short section on Neji's Team, and than this large section on Haku's team. **

**ATTENTION: Also to those who offered to draw me pictures I have decided not to accept any due to the fact that I'm worried someone will try and steal work, and I don't know how I would give the artist credit for the work, so sadly no drawn pictures please, Thank you for all those who offered to draw pictures, you have no idea how much I appreciated them!**

**Now I have introduced, Ketsumi.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED **


	19. The Mission Begins

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy lately I hope the long chapter makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of the story and the o.c's (no stealing)\

* * *

Saki, Ichie, Nobu, and Lee trudged down the well-worn path. Well, Ichie, Saki, and Nobu trudged down the well-worn path Lee ran up ahead of them and ran back every once in a while telling his students to hurry using the power of youth! The three young genin glared at their sensei but Lee oblivious ran up ahead humming happily.

It was a LONG walk to the Light Empire's gates. They had to walk past wind country and come upon the first check point which was in former Village hidden in the Grass. The Empress had graciously offered to meet them there but it was still a long and tiresome walk.

The sun was blazing overhead, sweat dropped down the backs of the poor exhausted genin. They had left Konoha at dawn, and they still hadn't even hit Sunagakure.

"Come on my youthful students, Keep it up!" Lee shouted back to his students.

Saki glared at her father vehemently.

"Can't we stop and eat?" Nobu whined.

Ichie glared, "Nobu you have eaten 154 bags of chips since we left Konoha, I think you can wait a little longer," she said in a voice of extremely forced calm.

Nobu perked up, "Wait I remembered," Nobu frantically rummaged through his sack, "I have a few more bags of chips!"

Ichie's eyes widened, "Nobu," she said smiling sweetly, "Give me some,"

"NO!" Nobu shook his head vigorously, clutching the bag of chips for dear life.

"Nobu," Saki came in grinning wildly, "You're going to give some to your **best **friend, right?"

Nobu shook his head.

Ichie and Saki were not patient girls.

"NOBU YOU GIVE ME THOSE CHIPS RIGHT NOW!" both girls screeched.

"NEVER!" Nobu yelled waddling away from the half-crazed with hunger females.

"GIVE IT!" Ichie demanded, her delicate arms reaching for the bag of chips.

Nobu held his chips back which proved to be a mistake as Saki came from behind him and tried to snatch the bag of chips.

"Go Away!" Nobu yelled holding the chips above his head.

Saki and Ichie jumped up simultaneously, making a grab for the bag when they both crashed into each other banging heads. Both fell with a loud thump to the ground.

Nobu's mouth dropped open. "Umm…guys?" Nobu looked down at them nervously, "Are you guys okay?"

There was a moment of stunned silence and than both girls burst out into hysterical bouts of laughter.

Nobu backed up slightly, "Umm…did you guys hit your heads that hard? Because if you did you can have the chips,"

Both girls sat up.

"Can you believe this?" Ichie laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"I know," Saki gasped, "We finally get a big mission and what do we do?"

"Yell at each other, fight over a bag of chips, being irritable," Ichie giggled.

"We finally get a big mission and we act like total morons." Saki sniggered.

Both girls look at each other and burst out in more maniacal laughter.

Nobu had a bewildered expression on his face, "Girls are weird," he muttered munching on the chips.

The two girls wipe the tears from their eyes and helped each other up. "Hey, where's Lee-sensei?" Ichie asked worriedly squinting down the road.

Saki took a few tentative steps toward the sun, and squinted down the road.

"Oops,"

Nobu dropped his bag of chips, "What do you mean 'oops'?" He said panicking.

"Let's relax," Ichie started trying to remain calm, "How far could he have gone?"

Saki raised her delicate eyebrows at her best friend. "Ichie you're talking about my dad who has fun running 3000 laps around Konoha.

Ichie tried again, "Let's just follow the road," she suggested, "He'll realize we're gone sooner or later and come back to find us,"

Her two teammates gazed doubtfully at her.

Ichie started walking forward, "Come on guys there's only one road, it's not like we're going to get lost."

Saki shrugged, "Alright," Nobu shook his head and followed the girls, "I have bad feeling about this," he muttered.

* * *

_With Lee…_

Lee was sprinting down the road, _Why do I have the unyouthful feeling that I have forgotten something._

_Back with our poor lost genin_

* * *

"Umm…I think we made a wrong turn," Ichie said looking up at the looming forest overhead.

"What do you mean we made a wrong turn there's only one road!" Saki yelled.

"Let's be calm and rational," Nobu said hyperventilating.

"Both of you take deep breaths," Ichie instructed her two teammates.

"Your right," Saki nodded, "We just keep following the path,"

The three genins stepped tentatively toward the forest. It was a huge forest, They could barely make out the remainder of the path, covered in weeds, grass, and the faint traces of animal footprints.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nobu muttered once again, to the annoyance of his already nervous teammates.

The further they got along the path, the darker it became. The trees loomed overhead, their trunks thick and knotted, strange creatures scuttled across the dirt path. Small rays of light were able to penetrate the thick roof of tree tops. The air was chilly and a pungent scent came from the strange plants wrapping around the trees.

Saki shivered, _This place is creepy_

One of the green tendrils of the plants snuck forward and tripped her.

"Are you alright Saki-chan?" Ichie and Nobu asked anxiously.

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her head.

Ichie looked down at the offending plant, "That wasn't there before when I walked by," She commented studying the plant closer.

There was an odd dryness towards the end of the plant, but the ends were still slightly moist, full and green.

_This plant wasn't grown naturally, _Ichi concluded

"Come on Ichie let's go," Nobu urged nervously peering around the dark forest.

Ichie stayed down for a minute, than recognition dawned on her face. She suddenly stood up and started running.

"Ichie what is it?" Saki asked jogging up behind her. "Ichie slow down!" Nobu panted.

Ichie turned to them her face paling, "Guys just trust me, something is wrong and we've got to get out of here!"

Both of her teammates, seeming to sense the urgency of the situation, ran beside her.

"How big is this stupid forest," Ichie muttered seeing no end to the sea of trees.

"Aren't we supposed to be in Wind Country, I thought there were no forests in Wind Country," Nobu gasped, he wasn't really a runner.

Saki stopped in her tracks, "There aren't" she said breathlessly, "which means,"

"Genjutsu," Ichie and Saki concluded in unison.

Just then a kunai came whizzing by, grazing Ichie on her cheek and imbedding itself into the tree behind her.

"Very good deduction ladies," a cocky, rough voice resounded around the forest, "Things are not as they appear," A barrage of kunais rained down from above them.

"What are we going to do," Nobu asked jumping to the side. The tendrils of one of the odd plants wrapped around his arms, he cut it off with a kunai.

"Baika no…" Nobu started.

"Wait, stop!" Ichie yelled.

"It's a waste of chakra," Saki informed him, "You'd just tire yourself out,"

"What are we supposed to do then?" Nobu asked really wishing that he had another bag of chips.

"Let's see," Ichie muttered to herself, "My jutsus are useless since I don't know where he is, none of Nobu's jutsu work out either, that means we have to fight genjutsu with genjutsu, Saki has the best genjutsu on the team,"

Saki paled a little, "My genjutsu is not at his level, and mom hasn't taught me the Kai(cancel) technique yet.

"Alright listen up, we'll just make his world illusionary, he may be able to control what we see, but we can also control what he sees with the right tactics," Ichie's eyes lit up.

"Now we are inside his little illusionary world, the good thing about genjutsu is that we don't need to see the enemy to be able to trap him all we have to do is use a genjutsu, we'll still be in the forest but he'll see something completely different, if ours is more convincing his genjutsu will probably be dispelled," (A.N/ Woah Ichie is really smart, like her daddy XD)

Saki dodged another barrage of kunai headed her away, "I think I've got an idea," Saki said slowly.

"Good," Ichie nodded "It's all yours."

Saki did the proper hand seals, and pushed her hand out against a nearby tree, Nobu and Ichie covering her as more kunai's came flooding down.

Saki's blue chakra swirled up the tree; it seemed as though the tree had melted away and in its place stood a snarling golden figure, electricity emanating from it. The creature, strangely enough, had 6 zigzagging tails emanating from its persona. It was truly a sight to behold.

Nobu gaped at the large creature, "Woah, where did Saki see that thing?"

Ichie stared at the creature, mouth also agape, "Saki reads a _lot_," she explained faintly.

Slowly, the forest around them melted away, and Saki sunk to the floor, the last genjutsu sucking out her remaining chakra. She was a deathly white.

"What's wrong with Saki?" Nobu asked worriedly.

"She used up a lot of chakra to transform the tree and she doesn't have that much chakra to begin with so she really must have went all out, in any case she needs to see a medical-nin," Ichie explained her face showing the same expression of worry.

Nobu looked out into the large expanse of desert, "What about that nin who was doing all this?"

Ichie started and ran, "Come on Nobu, we've got to get them,"

Both kids ran until they came face to face with a tall nin with light brown hair falling carelessly over his eyes.

He stood in a fighting stance, hands up.

"Keep him still alright Nobu?" Ichie muttered quietly.

Nobu smiled, "You've got it Ichie,"

The strange nin smirked, "I'd like to see you two try,"

Nobu aimed a punch at his face, the nin ducked, and Nobu leap-frogged over him, probably dislocating his shoulders, he then held him in a tight gripped.

"Alright," Ichie smiled, "Shintenshin no Jutsu" (Mind Body Switch Technique)

Ichie's Body slumped to the ground and the enemy nin seemed to faze out before he woke up as Ichie.

"Is that you Ichie?" Nobu asked nervously.

"Yeah," she straightened up.

Suddenly a figure clad in green spandex leapt into the battle field, "Konoha Sen.."

"Stop Lee-sensei it's me Ichie!" she exclaimed holding up her hands hastily.

"Ahh I see my youthful students captured the enemy using the power of youth!" Lee smiled teeth pinging. Ichie and Nobu sweat dropped.

"Where is my little flower of youth?" Lee asked looking around.

Ichie and Nobu looked down nervously, "Umm Lee-sensei, Saki got hurt when we were trying to stop the enemy."

Lee's eyes hardened, "Where is she?" he asked quietly.

The two genin led him to the spot where Saki was laying only to find a tall woman with long black hair looking down at her. Hearing the footsteps she turned around to reveal dark blue eyes and a crown lying on her head.

Empress Ketsumi

* * *

A/N: I hope that made sense, I wanted to finish this mission in one chapter but it looks like it's gonna have to be two. I just found out something that happened in the manga and I'm gonna have to alternate the story a bit, not a lot just the pairings for the old senseis, from what I have found out I am going to change the pairings for the old sensei's to Kakashi/Kurenai, Anko/Iruka, Gai/Shizune. I hope readers don't mind!

The reason for this change is

**SPOILER**

Asuma Dies!

**End of spoiler,**

Oh well it's not going to change anything in the story.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Could I ask for at least 4-5 reviews for the next chapter? Pretty Please? Even if its just yelling at me for the late chapter XD


	20. The Light Empress

**Naruto: Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Here's the next Chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the o.c's and the plot of this story

_Empress Ketsumi_

"Why Hello!" The surprisingly young lady turned to greet them.

Lee nodded slowly, fearing for Saki, "Thank you for coming to meet us Ketsumi-sama,"

Ketsumi laughed, "You know it's no problem for me,"

"That's the light empress?" Nobu asked, surprised. Ichie just shushed him and gazed intently at the lady.

The Empress did a double take when she saw Ichie still in the body of the enemy dragging around her own body.

"WHAA?! ITARU!," She gasped and pointed at Ichie, (Of course she doesn't know it's Ichie.)

Ichie looked up, frightened, she then looked down at her body and laughed, "No you're mistaken," She quickly and expertly canceled out the technique. Both bodies lay still for a moment, than simultaneously got up.

The boy, Itaru, gazed at Ichie as though she was some banshee. "What kind of nut job technique is that?!" He choked still shocked. Ichie glared at him angrily and was about to argue when she was interrupted by Ketsumi's laughter.

"The mind technique of the Yamanaka clan, so you're Ino's daughter?"

Ichie nodded slowly.

Ketsumi laughed again, "I have a feeling you're a lot like your mother!" Ketsumi than turned to Nobu.

"Oh my gosh! Chouji's son!" she smiled giggling like a school girl, "Your father was a very sweet person," Ketsumi smiled kindly at Nobu, causing him to smile, pleased.

"And I'm guessing this is Sakura's daughter?" Ketsumi looked down at the deathly pale girl.

Lee nodded yes.

"Well she doesn't look to good, what happened here anyway?" The empress asked, checking Saki's pulse.

Ichie glared at Itaru, "That moron ambushed us! Saki had to create a genjutsu to get rid of him!"

Ketsumi glared sternly at him, "Itaru! I'm disappointed in you! We are going to have a long talk about this when we get home!"

Itaru had the grace to look ashamed and stared down at his feet.

"Well if you don't mind Saki needs to get to a hospital and we still need to discuss the Chunin exam, now the closest hospital is in Sunagakure but we don't have clearance to go there so we'll just have to go to Checkpoint 1,"

Ichie looked up at the Empress confusedly, "How are we supposed to do that? It's a long walk and Saki's looking really sick,"

Ketsumi pursed her lips in a tight smile, "My dear child, I see you do not know who you are dealing with,"

The Empress preformed a simple seal with one hand. Suddenly the Empress melted away, and it was just the Konoha genin and Itaru.

"What's going on," Ichie asked frantically as they were encased in a glowing ball of light.

Lee breathed in, "Just relax," he instructed them, surprisingly calm.

The light seemed to be vibrating, and than it slowly melted away, to reveal a large palace.

Ichie and Nobu could just gape, Itaru just yawned and calmly strolled down a wide pathway, leading to who knows where.

Ketsumi stood in front of them a small smile playing at her lips, "Hey medical nins get your butts over here we've got an injury!"

As if appearing out of thin air, a bunch of medical ninja came and lead Saki down the corridor.

Lee looked after his daughter worriedly but than turned to Ketsumi.

"Didn't you used to be a medical nin Ketsumi-sama?" Lee inquired.

Ketsumi eyes hardened and her voice was bitter and harsh, "I gave up Medical ninjutsu a long time ago,"

She quickly changed the subject, "So about the Chunin exam, I am correct in the knowledge that it will be held in Konoha?"

Lee nodded, "We need to be informed of the number of delegates,"

Ketsumi reached into her pocket for a piece of paper and than handed it to Lee. Lee looked down at the paper and than up toward the Empress truly shocked.

"5,000!" Lee exclaimed stuttering, "Ketsumi, you are only allowed 50 since you are but one unified nation."

Ketsumi's eyes glowed for a moment, but she just shrugged nonchalantly, "Very Well then 50,"

Lee nodded, "We also have an invitation for you to attend the third exam,"

Ketsumi inclined her head, "I would be honored to attend,"

"There will also be two examiners for each exam now," Lee informed her of the change of rules.

Ketsumi nodded curtly.

"There is also a message from Tsunade-sama," Lee thrust a scroll into her hand.

"Tsunade is still Hokage then?" Lee nodded, there was something in the way Ketsumi said that that he didn't trust.

Saki than walked through the large hallway appearing, "Hey guys!" she exclaimed cheerful as ever.

Ichie and Nobu ran to her, "Saki, are you okay?" Nobu asked nervously

"You had us worried sick!" Ichie scolded.

Saki put her hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess we have no further business here," Ketsumi ended the discussion.

Lee bowed respectfully.

"I will escort you back home," She inclined her head.

The light once again surrounded them, and when it melted away they were back in Konoha.

The three confused genin looked around, but Ketsumi was no where in sight.

The exhausted team was silent for a minute until Ichie broke the silence, her brows furrowed, "Lee sensei? How were we moving so fast, it is physically impossible for a human to travel that fast,"

Lee turned to his three students, "That is why the Empress is so powerful, her ability allows her to travel at the speed of light,"

All three students stared at the ground, all of them stunned.

"Lee-sensei," Ichie looked up, her eyes widening, "When I was inside Itaru's body their was something about a siege, a war, they're planning something against us,"

Lee nodded sadly, "I believe your right Ichie, I will take you to speak with Tsunade-sama, make sure to tell her everything you know,"

Ichie nodded determinedly, "Nobu you'd better go on home and have a well deserved break," Lee clapped Nobu on the shoulder knocking him down. "My little flower of youth you go on home and say hi to your mother, and tell her I'll be home in a second."

Saki nodded and both genin headed of

---------&-------------

_At the Light Empire_

"So Itaru," Ketsumi started, a small smirk on her lips, "Are these Konoha genin any good?"

Itaru grinned, "Nothing on us Ketsumi-sama, Sure the fat kid's got some muscle, the banshee girl is really brainy, and that other girl is good at genjutsu, but if that's what Konoha's got to offer we're gonna storm in their with no problem,"

Ketsumi's smile broadened, "Excellent, what about you Hikaru? Tatsumi?"

A girl with fiery red hair smiled, "Sunagakure's going down,"

Another boy with blond hair and golden brown eyes smirked, "Kirigakure doesn't stand a chance,"

Ketsumi smiled, "Very good, now all we have to do is wait for the Chunin exam,"

A/N: The end of another chapter! Alright the next chapter is about Haruka's team, than we have a section on Haku's team.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!The next chapter will be up soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! Could I ask for 6-7 reviews for the next chapter?


	21. Freezing

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as you all very well know by now, but I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story

* * *

Dusk was starting to fall upon the heavily forested training ground. The cool air enhanced the scent of the pine and a certain navy-haired girl was still out training. 

Haruka glared at the pole in front of her as though it had done her a great personal wrong. Haruka's glares usually sent even the strongest of Chunin running and screaming to their mommies but the pole stood staunchly at the center of the training ground. The pupil-less eyed female struck the pole at a furious speed, jets of blue chakra expelling from her finger tips.

The same accursed thought kept running through her head. _Why wasn't she strong enough? Why did she keep freezing?_

It was the same during every mission, when it was critical that she do her part she froze. The top of the graduating class would freeze in real world situations. It angered her. It angered her a lot.

She trained hard everyday, so why did she freeze? Hotaka and Daichi were doing spectacularly, even she had to, however grudgingly, admit it.

"Umm…Haruka?" Hotaka questioned her, surprisingly gentle, Tai sitting atop his mop of brown hair. Daichi, ever the silent one, stood stock still next to him.

"Haruka, it's time to go home." Hotaka urged.

Haruka didn't turn around.

"Why do I keep freezing," she questioned her voice barely above a whisper.

Hotaka and Daichi's eyes widened. They stood in awkward silence.

"If I challenged you to a battle right now, I would kick both of your butts in five minutes flat!"

Hotaka was about to argue otherwise, but Daichi stopped him, putting his hand up to halt him.

"Why can't I do better!" she yelled angrily pushing her hand toward the training pole and causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Daichi and Hotaka jumped back to avoid flying chunks of debris. Haruka stood silently for a minute. She then abruptly turned around, her customary blank expression conveniently plastered to her face. She very calmly started strolling home. "I'll bring a new training pole tomorrow," She jumped up atop the delicate limb of a tree and expertly disappeared from sight.

"Oi, Daichi," Hotaka called out, his brow furrowed, "Why does she freeze during missions?"

Daichi knelt down to inspect a particularly fascinating insect, "I suppose she's under a bit of stress, worried about her father I guess,"

Daichi looked at the remains of what used to be their training pole. "Girls are weird,"

"I must agree with you on that," Daichi straightened up, and walked briskly away from the training ground.

Hotaka stood there for a second, and then suddenly he jumped up, "HEY YOU ALL JUST LEFT ME HERE!"

And with that he stomped home, Taiji trotting up behind him.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that this chapter wasn't very interesting but it was essential to the development of the characters. And yes I know it was short, we now have about 3-4 chapters on Haku's team next. Thanks to those that reviewed! 

PLEASE REVIEW! Comments are very much appreciated!


	22. Authors Note 2: REVISION

A/N: Alrighty Peoples! All those mistakes in the earlier chapters are really starting to annoy me, so I am going to be revising every single chapter! Don't worry the plot line will remain the same, but it will be better written! Thanks to all those who pointed out my grammatical errors, I will make sure to fix them! The winner in the pole contest was Haruka! So look out for a oneshot coming in soon! Make sure to check out the revised chapters.


	23. Just a normal day for Sasuke

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this stories and the o.c's

_italics-_flashback

**_bold italic- _**thoughts

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Jr. strolled down the busy Konohan streets. People rushed by him, heading for the market place. The young Uchiha placed his hand behind his head casually, and walked slowly and precisely over to Saki's place, thinking of the last few weeks all the while.

His team certainly was _unusual_. Haku had taken it upon himself to prank Tenten-sensei _everyday_. Now you would think that it would be impossible for a genin to prank a Jonin, but the guy was _really_ creative. For instance sending Tenten-sensei 302 packages of tea, not just any packages of tea, rare packages of tea meant for only the feudal lord. That kept her busy for a few days. And Kei was just her usual scary self.

When they did finally end up training together, Tenten-sensei would spar with Haku, very eager to seek her revenge. That would leave Sasuke and Kei to spar together. The resulting battles would usually end up quite a sight. He had to admit Kei was an excellent sparring partner. His mind drifted back to yesterday's training session.

Flashback

"_Well guys, time for sparring practice!" Tenten called to her three pupils. "Haku, with me, Sasuke and Kei you two spar,"_

_The four ninja separated, Tenten, placing a firm stance while Haku got ready to perform the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone Jutsu)._

_Kei started stretching, "Who goes first today?" she questioned, bending over backward. _

"_It's my turn," Sasuke raised his arm, going into the familiar movement._

_With Tenten and Haku, Tenten had dodged every one of Haku's attempts to Jyuuken her. _

"_Please Haku," Tenten smirked, "I've been sparring with a Jyuuken user for 20 years,"_

_One of Haku's clones tripped her, "Yeah, but you haven't been fighting an Uzumaki very long have you?" Haku went to seal a major chakra point, only to realize his sensei had used a replacement jutsu. _

"_Yes Haku, but I was an ANBU for quite sometime" She went to grab Haku's leg accidentally grabbing a Kage Bunshin._

_Back with Sasuke and Kei,_

"_You ready?" Sasuke asked casually._

_Kei nodded in her nonchalant manner and lifted her arms in defense. _

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_, (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke released his famous fire technique._

_Kei stood still as the flames danced around her. She moved her hands toward the jug she had strapped around her hips and flipped the lid open. She formed her own hand seals, and the water suddenly expelled from the jug. She twirled and the water twisted its way around her to extinguish the fire._

"_Water beats fire," she sighed calmly._

_Sasuke smirked and pushed out his arm to expel his smaller version of Chidori. "But water conducts electricity,"_

_The lighting was crackling in bursts around her. She quickly formed her favorite seal. She quickly grabbed a stick off the ground. A twist of water came to complete a bow. With her remaining water, she made ice arrows. Electricity was shocking her legs and burning the hem of her kimono._

_She aimed for the smirking boy in front of her and shot her ice arrows. "Ice is unaffected by lighting," She called out as her arrow shot through the subsiding bolts of lightining._

_Sasuke shot more fire from his mouth, melting the arrow. "And fire melts ice,"_

_Tenten ,who had stopped sparring halfway to watch Kei and Sasuke, started waving her arms, "Stop, stop, you guys will just keep going in circles, I guess it's time to teach you guys a few new tricks,"_

_**Who are they? **Tenten thought as she showed Kei how to aim more effectively._

_**This girl, there aren't many in fire country who use water jutsus period, let alone these types.**_

_**It's a good thing all of them are on the same team** Ten thought looking at her pupils, a proud smile on her face._

End Flashback

In his reminiscing Sasuke , accidently bumped into a silver-haired man, reading a pink book.

"Geez, sorry mister," Sasuke scrambled up and grabbed the book, ready to hand it to the man. He peered down at the cover and pulled a look of confusion.

"Why are you reading fairytales?"

The silver-haired man with a mask on his face took on a sour expression, "Ever since I got married, my wife's confiscated all of my favorite novels,"

The man than did a double-take,

_**Sasuke?**_

"Hey kid who are you?" Kakashi asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha Jr,"

_**OMG**_

"Um, kid how long have you been here?"

"A few weeks," Sasuke counted off on his fingers, "Why?"

Kakashi eyes took on a distant gleam.

"Do you have any family, kid?"

"It's Sasuke," he pointed out to the older man.

"Well?" Kakashi ignored him.

"Just my dad, Sasuke sr."

"I used to be your dad's sensei," Kakashi refused to meet the young boy's eye.

Sasuke stared at him for a minute and than jumped like a child who's had to much sugar.

"Your Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat nin whose mastered over a thousand jutsus, and the creator of Chidori!" Sasuke repeated mechanically as though he had copied every word from a textbook.

"I guess I'm pretty well known," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"My dad taught me Chidori," Sasuke said seriously, "I think there are a few ways to improve upon it though," and before Kakashi could stop him, the youth was charging up glowing blue electricity in the palm of his hand.

"CHIDORI!" he yelled pushing his fist into the ground causeing a huge crater in the middle of the street.

Sasuke glanced down at the hole and grinned sheepishily, "Sorry, I kind of got carried away,"

Kakashi smiled easily, "Don't worry about it kid, we've seen worse."

Suddenly a man clad in green spandex jumped in out of nowhere shocking Kakashi into falling into the hole.

"Hello my hip rival Kakashi!" the man bellowed, doing the same pose as Lee-san.

"Hey Kakashi," A lady with purple hair grinned down at him.

Kakashi rubbed his head, "Why hello Anko, Gai, where are Shizune and Iruka,"

"My darling wife is working most dilligently with Tsunade-sama!" Gai's teeth pinged

"And my husband's training the kids," Anko munched on her dango.

Kakashi clambered out of the hole.

"See you around Kakashi," Anko waved and jumped atop a roof.

"Yes we shall meet again my eternal rival!" Gai yelled running the opposite direction to his home.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi oddly, "Old friends," Kakashi shrugged.

Sasuke thought for a minute.

"Hey Hatake-san, would you mind training me sometime?"

Kakashi looked at the youth for a split second, he remebered another one who had asked him to train.

"Maybe, kid," Kakashi said looking away again.

"Thanks, Hatake-san!" the boy called out, running down the street.

Kakashi wiped the dust off his shirt and went back to his fairytales. He sincerely hoped that the boy took after his mother, because he knew the village would not be able to take another traitor.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Please review, I'm getting less and less for each chapter TT 


	24. Smart Cat

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Sorry it took forever to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own the o.c's and the plot of the story

* * *

Kei took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with deep gulps of smooth even portions. She really did love to meditate.

"Hey Kei-chan!" the voice broke into her perfect bubble of concentration.

Kei winced slightly, but other than that, revealed no other signs of emotion.

"Back from playing pranks?" Kei asked, resuming her breathing exercises.

"Of course not!" Haku's voice dripped sarcasm, "I am deeply hurt that you would think that of me Kei-chan!"

Kei mentally rolled her eyes.

"Your like my sister Kei-chan, she's always meditating too, I don't see why," Haku brought out a few kunai to start training. "What's sitting still gonna do for you?"

Kei took another deep and even breath, "It helps to calm the mind and makes for clear thinking,"

"You know, you should really try it, it would greatly improve your mental capacity,"

Haku ignored Kei's snub, she did it often.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Haku produced his shadow clone and proceeded to spar with it.

There were a few minutes of peaceful silence, shattered only by the few grunts produced by Haku and his clone.

"How do you guys get here before me?" Sasuke asked, proceeding to start sparring with Haku.

"I get here early to train," Kei pointed out, her eyes still closed.

"And Haku comes, early to see you," Sasuke deduced.

"Hey," Haku yelled indignantly, jumping up into the air and aiming to punch Sasuke on hi s shoulder, "That's not true; I come here to train hard!"

"And to see Kei-chan," Sasuke went into the position to use a fire jutsu.

Hours passed by. Haku and Sasuke started playing tic tac toe, tracing the symbols into the sandy shore by the river.

"Haku," Sasuke asked putting down an x, "What did you prank her with?"

"I'm serious, I didn't prank her today," Haku said, his tone of voice worried.

Sasuke looked at Haku for a minute, "You're serious?"

Haku nodded fervently, "Maybe we should go look for her," the blond suggested anxiously.

"Just wait for a few more minutes," Kei instructed in her quiet, yet commanding tone of voice.

As if to prove that Kei was always right, Tenten appeared next to the training pole, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Tenten smiled slightly, but her eyes showed a twinge of annoyance.

"What happened?" Haku asked hopping up and down.

"Well first of all I would like to thank you Haku, for not pranking me today,"

Haku shrugged, "I didn't have the proper equipment,"

Tenten sweat-dropped.

"Why I am late, well you shouldn't concern yourselves with that,"

Tenten smiled suddenly, "We've got a mission guys," she grinned.

"We're going to find another cat aren't we?" Kei asked her eyes still closed.

"Not just any cat!" Tenten explained hurriedly, as Haku and Sasuke looked ready to kill, "It's the daimyo's cat, so it's classified as a C-rank mission!"

"So?" Sasuke demanded, his voice forcedly calm, "Saki and her team got a A-rank mission!"

Tenten was silent, "That was a special case," she said slowly, "And anyway it's good training in thinking like the enemy, I hear that this is one smart cat."

"I don't care if it's smart," Kei growled her eyes finally open, "Anyone can catch a cat, we're ninja, we should be protecting the village, not finding cats!"

"Yeah!" Haku agreed, "I'm sick of doing all these stupid chores for lazy people!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You guys can cry about it all you want, it's still our mission and we're going to finish it agreed?"

There was a murmur of reluctant assent from each of her pupils.

"Very well then," Tenten straightened up, "The daimyo's not sure where his cat has gotten to so we're just going to split up and search in a circle around Konoha, contact one of us if you think you've found anything, in one hour we'll meet in front of the gate, and then we'll move farther out, closer to the capital of the fire country. Any questions? No good,"

Tenten handed each of them communicators, "We start now,"

"Hai!" All three nodded and moved into position, Tenten west, Sasuke north, Haku east, and Kei south.

"A cat," Haku grumbled under his breath. Who couldn't catch a cat, it was completely ridiculous.

The lush green foliage and the sunlight streamed in through the trees, making his hair shine. The dirt path was devoid of life, minus the rabbits that scurried in and out of the bushes.

When he had decided that he had been traveling enough he veered into the thick forest.

An hour later, the three genin trooped, back to the gates of Konoha, completely exhausted, and in Kei's case seriously annoyed.

Tenten leaned against the gate post, twirling a kunai on her pinky. "Any luck?" she asked off-handedly,

"No," Haku glared.

"So we have to go farther?" Sasuke questioned.

"Seems so," Tenten shrugged.

Kei growled, turned on her heal and started marching down the dirt path.

So they marched on, it seemed that the cat had just disappeared.

"Can we just buy a new cat and give it to the daimyo?" Haku groaned, stepping over a rather large boulder.

"Nope," Tenten said simply.

They turned unto a large, and craggy gray cliff. An orange striped cat, sat upon one of the trees in forest beside the cliff.

The three genin sprinted toward the tree, with newfound energy.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Tenten called to their receding backs, but her advice was ignored as Kei, followed by Sasuke and Haku, hopped onto the branch, only to find that the cat was gone.

Kei was shaking in fury. Haku and Sasuke stepped back as anger rays emanated from her petite figure.

"Kei-chan?" Haku asked taking a tentative step toward her.

"I told you so," Tenten trilled under her breath.

"Is that cat wanted alive?" Kei asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Alive," Tenten affirmed.

Haku activated his Byakugan, and squinted into the forest, "The cat is 40 meters ahead."

"Alright," Kei commanded, suddenly taking charge of the situation, "We go very slowly, I want you to mask your chakras, we'll ambush the cat, there's no way, it can escape from three shinobi,"

Kei's confidence was scaring her teammates, but they obediently got into position.

"Ready," she whispered, eyeing her prey, "Go!"

And so it began, Tenten was right, this was one smart cat. The chase went on, the cat getting the better of the three genin, resulting in some rather funny incidents but we'll save that for another day.

Kei had acquired a maniacal gleam to her eyes; the cat was at the bottom of the cliff, licking his cursed fur.

She gulped and started over the edge, she wasn't very fond of heights. She firmly placed one foot after another that is until the rock crumbled beneath her feet.

She dangled on to the rocks, and tried to regain her footing, but the rock was slippery.

CURSE THAT CAT! CURSE HIM INTO OBLIVION!

She was losing her grip on the rock, she couldn't die here, she wasn't going to lose to a cat!

She tentatively lifted up one arm to better her grasp and then she slipped.

This was the end, not even a Chunin yet, she wasn't going to die on some perilous mission. She was going to die rescuing a cat.

Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore, she lifted her green eyes to be met by Haku's blank ones.

He was suspended on a thin string, and he had a firm grasp on her arm. "We're here for you Kei-chan," he grinned.

"Hurry up!" she lifted her head, to see Sasuke holding the string, and Tenten-sensei smiling leaning against the tree.

Haku climbed up, and they both clambered unto the tree limb.

"AUNT TENTEN!" Haku yelled, "You didn't help!" he accused.

Tenten shrugged "You guys were doing fine, I know what I'm doing if I had sensed you were in trouble, I would have got you all out there in a heartbeat,"

All three students glared at her, their eyes skeptical.

Tenten peered over the edge of the cliff, "I guess now would be a good time to teach you the tree climbing technique,"

The genin groaned and dropped to the groaned, exhausted and bruised, This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: And that's the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews, they make my day

Can I ask for 5 reviews for the next chapter, pretty please with (insert favorite anime character) on top?

I anyone wants to find out why Tenten was ticked off read Chapter two of Missing Chapters from children of the ninja. I'll post a link when I get it up. I'll give you a tiny hint, Tenten was ticked off at Neji.


	25. Rain

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Agh! Another late update! I hope the long chapter makes up for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story

* * *

"Haruka, you must keep your fingers perfectly straight so as to allow the chakra to pass through your arm smoothly!" Neji instructed as he dodged Haruka's arm.

"Sorry Neji-sensei," she mumbled and attempted to hit one of his vital spots.

Daichi and Hotaka were sparring to the left. Daichi dodged Hotaka's low kick only to be attacked by Taiji from behind.

Neji halted suddenly, causing Haruka to trip and fall on her face. Hotaka sniggered and this gave Daichi the opportunity to punch him in the gut.

Hotaka glared, "That was low, Daichi," he accused.

Neji mentally rolled his eyes and helped Haruka off the ground.

"We will stop here for today," Neji informed them. He then turned on his heal and disappeared.

"Sweet!" Hotaka yelled, "Come on Daichi,"

Daichi turned to Haruka, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, her eyes taking on a distracted look.

Hotaka waited by the tree.

"There's something wrong," Daichi muttered. Hotaka shrugged, and both made their way back home.

Haruka leaned against the rough bark of a tree.

It was the day.

It was one of the most important days of the year and both her father and Haku weren't there. She sighed, and shuffled down the path.

The day was pleasantly warm, despite the gray and overcast skies. It was still very early in the day and she knew what she was going to do.

Her first stop was the Yamanaka/Nara flower shop.

When she entered, she was met with a burst of colors and smells. At the counter there were three servers on duty.

"Gah, how troublesome,"

"This is soo boring,"

"Shut up we have a customer!"

Of course, the three Nara children

Shikataro was sitting staring longingly out the window. Inomaru was slouched on a chair. A bored expression plastered on his face. Ichie was glaring at both of them.

Haruka stood for a minute, "Umm…hi," Haruka interrupted awkwardly.

Ichie looked up, her eyes bright.

"Hi! Welcome to he Yamanaka/Nara flower shop!" Ichie greeted happily. When she realized who her customer was a look of surprise mingled in with her delight at having a customer.

"Hi Haruka-san, How can I help you?" she asked cheerily.

"Umm…" Haruka started. She really didn't know what kind of flowers she wanted. "I need a bouquet for a very special occasion," she muttered.

"Oh well, then you can never go wrong with lilies, or daffodils are nice too, oh but everyone loves roses!" Ichie was getting very excited.

"Isn't she troublesome?" Shikataro questioned their customer. He was immediately rewarded with a smack upside the head.

"I guess lilies are nice…"Haruka trailed off. She loved lilies herself.

"Ok, now we'll need some smaller flowers to accentuate the lilies, these will do…" She bustled around, adding a touch here and there.

"Soooooo boring," Inomaru groaned.

Ichie glared at her siblings.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized and handed the lovely bouquet to Haruka.

Haruka muttered her thanks.

"Please come again!" Ichie smiled, Haruka nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi stood in front of the memorial that honored the ninja's who had lost their lives in battle. Neji stared at the stone, his eyes soft and sad. Hanabi patted the headstone affectionately.

They were there to honor a friend and a comrade.

Neji placed the flowers he had bought carefully in front of the memorial.

They were both silent for a minute.

"Let's go Hanabi-sama," Neji said quietly.

Hanabi nodded and they left.

* * *

A few minutes later Haruka stood in front of the same memorial. One name stood out from all of the others.

_Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata_

She laid her bouquet next to another placed in front of the memorial. She smiled to herself.

_Neji sensei, this is why you let us out early_

"Hey mom!" Haruka tried to say as cheerfully as possible, but her voice was trembling slightly.

She looked down at the green blades grass.

"Happy Birthday!" she said in the same falsely cheery voice.

Her chin started quivering a bit, "I'm sorry that Haku and Dad aren't here, you know them they forget sometimes,"

She paused for a minute, "Dad's on a really important mission, Haku's on a mission too,"

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you yet," Haruka said in a quavering voice, "Me and Haku, we're genin now!"

_She wouldn't cry_

"Oi, Hurry up Shino," a loud familiar voice called out.

Haruka's face automatically hardened into its usual blank expression.

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino walked briskly, a large dog trotting beside them.

It was the elder Inuzuka who noticed Haruka first.

"Haru-chan! Good to see you," Kiba called out jovially. Shino waved at his teammate's daughter.

Haruka smiled slightly and waved at Kiba and Shino. They had been her mother's teammates and they had taken it upon themselves to raise her and tell her stories about her mother. Haku and her dad were the most important people in her life but Kiba-san and Shino-san were definitely somewhere near the top of the list.

"We've come to say Happy Birthday to our girl," Kiba patted the memorial affectionately. Shino kneeled down and placed his bouquet next to Haruka's. Akamaru sniffed the headstone and bowed his head slightly.

Kiba smiled slightly, "Happy Birthday Hinata,"

Shino, who was usually silent, opened his mouth, "Happy Birthday," he said quietly.

Haruka stood back for a minute; she understood they needed to be alone together as a team once more.

Before they left both men patted the headstone.

"Haruka, do you need a place to stay?" Kiba asked her, concern showing on his face.

"You are always welcome in the Aburame household," Shino said softly.

Haruka kept the smile on her face and shook her head no, "I'll be fine, Haku should be back in a couple of days.

Kiba frowned slightly, "I don't like the idea of you being in that house alone,"

"I'll be fine Kiba-san," Haruka told him firmly.

Shino nodded, "Alright, but if you ever need something you know we'll always be there,"

Haruka nodded, "I appreciate that very much Shino-san,"

Both men nodded, "Take care of yourself, Haruka," Kiba instructed as they both walked away.

Haruka watched them walk away. She then turned to the headstone; she stared at it in silence. She heard peals of thunder coming from the gray sky. The first droplets of rain started falling gently at first, but it quickly morphed into a heavy downpour and yet Haruka stood stoical as ever.

"I'd don't know what to do mom," she finally whispered, "I didn't say bye to dad, what if he doesn't come back?"

The rain soaked through her sweatshirt, and streamed down her face, it almost looked as though she was crying, but Haruka Uzumaki did not cry.

"I don't know what I'd do without Haku and dad," she choked.

"I want to make you, and dad and Haku proud, but I'm failing miserably on all my missions,"

The rain was pouring down even harder; her hair hung limply clinging to her face.

"I'm not meeting Neji-sensei's expectations,"

The only sound was the rain smacking against the ground.

"I'm so worried…"

"I'm scared, scared and lonely,"

Haruka pushed away her wet hair from her face, "I know I'm being silly, I have no reason for being like this, I'm happy and I have a good family, and I know you'd be upset if you saw me like this,"

Haruka shivered slightly.

"I just have a question mom," her voice trembled.

The wind howled and the trees groaned.

"Am I a good daughter? Sister? Friend?"

She swallowed hard.

"Do I make you proud?"

She shivered even harder. She had to get home and change into some dry clothes.

She sloshed through the wet streets, making her way home. She was feeling light headed, and exhausted. She had been training like a mad person lately. She opened the door to her house. Her vision was getting blurry and her forehead felt like it was burning up. She probably had a fever.

She collapsed on the couch wet clothes and all, leaving her front door wide open.

* * *

A/N: As always I would like to thank those who reviewed it's you guys who keep me going on with this story!

Now I believe it would be a good time to talk about pairings, Yes one of the best parts of a story. Now there will be pairings and some will be obvious soon enough, some will take longer than others but pairings will definitely be in this story. So I'm just curious as to what people think the pairings will be. I've already received a few guesses. I have all of the pairings planned out. So what do you guys think the pairings are going to be?

Also I'm getting the oneshot prize for Haruka done, it will be out soon enough.

Chapter 2 of Missing Chapters from Children of the Ninja is up!

Please review!


	26. The Genius

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: We're back to Haku's team, they're going to learn the tree-climbing technique. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but it was essential.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story

* * *

"Alright," Tenten paced in front of her subordinates, she halted and turned to face them. "This is a fairly simple and basic technique, it basically allows you to defy gravity and walk up trees and other things," 

Kei raised an eyebrow; Haku tilted his head, confused. Sasuke tried and failed to mirror the expression on his teammates' faces. Tenten took a mental note of his lack of confusion.

"First you gather chakra to your feet," she closed her eyes and directed the chakra to her feet, causing them to glow blue, she walked over to a large oak and walked up the tree as though she were taking a casual evening stroll.

Kei's eyes alighted in determination.

Haku's pale eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Aunt Ten, that's so cool, I'm going to be the first one to learn it!" he yelled.

Tenten jumped from the top of the tree and landed gracefully at the bottom, "It's Tenten-sensei, Haku,"

Sasuke remained silent; he did not appear too impressed. Tenten jotted down another mental note.

"Okay, get to work!"

Haku jumped up, and tried his best to gather chakra to his feet; he sprinted about 5 feet up the side of the tree and immediately slipped down.

Kei snorted, _idiot._

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and released the energy into her feet. She opened her eyes and gaped.

Sasuke was at the top.

"SASUKE HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE!" Haku yelled. Kei smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, idiot," she muttered. She was grudgingly impressed, and more than a little sore that Sasuke had made it to the top before she did.

Tenten nodded, "Come down Sasuke, you're done, I need to talk to you,"

"Alright Tenten-sensei!" he called out. He jumped down from the mighty pine he had been climbing and landed gracefully on his sandaled feet.

Haku jumped up, even more determined, "Alright! I'm going to make it up there if it kills me!"

Kei had gathered the chakra to her feet and as soon as her foot touched the side of the tree, it broke in half. The tree groaned. The giant oak crashed down onto the nearby riverside with an echo. Haku and Sasuke stared at Kei wide-eyed.

Tenten looked down at the tree, "I think you directed a little too much chakra, just a little bit,"

Kei frown and turned to the tree next to the newly created stump. Haku moved to the tree across from Kei, "I'll use this one," he said a little nervously, glancing behind his back at his scary crush.

Sasuke sweat-dropped at his rather odd teammate, he loped casually over to his sensei "You wanted to speak to me Tenten-sensei?" he asked, his face the very epitome of innocence.

Tenten leaned back casually against a tree, playing with the kunai in her hand "Look kid, you've got to be honest with me, I mean honest about _everything_, when did you learn that tree-climbing technique, when you were five?"

Sasuke looked around nervously, as though he were worried someone would hear, "I-I h-have n-n-no i-idea w-w-what your t-talking a-about," he stuttered. Tenten noted that he had barely broken a sweat and it appeared as though he hadn't lost any chakra.

Tenten sighed and rubbed her temples, "Look, Sasuke, I'm not going to turn you in or let anybody know, but you've got to let me know what you're capable of, so that I can train you properly,"

Sasuke hesitated. The wind blew, whistling through the trees. It was as though they were urging Sasuke to spill.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Haku and Kei won't even know," Tenten held up her hand as though to seal the promise.

Sasuke thought for a minute, "Okay," he said reluctantly, "I mastered that tree climbing technique over there when I was four, my Sharingan was revealed when I was 5, my dad taught me most of my fire jutsus when I was 7, and He taught me Chidori when I was 9," He sighed as though he were glad to have revealed, at least a little bit of his apparently large secret.

Tenten blinked, "And …how old are you now?"

"12," Sasuke replied.

Tenten blinked again, and let out a low whistle, "I've got to hand it to you Sasuke, you've impressed this former ANBU nin, what do you know of weapons? Any jutsu elements other that fire and lighting?"

"I don't know much about weapons," Sasuke admitted, "And I only know fire and lighting jutsus, and some summoning techniques,"

Tenten nodded slowly, "Alright I'll get you some new stuff to learn, once we get back to Konoha we'll have one on one training sessions,"

She winced as she heard the crack of another tree breaking.

Sasuke eyes gleamed happily, "That's great, no offence, Tenten-sensei, but the stuff we've been learning is really boring,"

Tenten twitched slightly, "I understand,"

They both winced as they heard Haku land with a thud against the dirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now after several more broken trees, and with a few new lumps on Haku's head, they were ready to catch that cat!

"Steady…" Kei ordered her two comrades; the target was in sight licking his accursed fur on the same cliff that had almost been her downfall. She directed the chakra to her feet in preparation. "Haku, Sasuke, now!"

Both boys ran down the cliff, one to the left one to the right. The cat swiveled up the cliff, and Kei ran down to meet it, scooping it up into her arms.

"HA!" Kei raised her fist in triumph. Haku and Sasuke stood next to her, both boys grinning victoriously. Kei raised the cat to her porcelain-like face.

"In your FACE stupid cat!" The fat orange cat scratched at her face almost lazily, leaving a cut on her cheek.

Tenten quickly grabbed the cat and locked it in a cage, "Nice work guys!" Kei was emanating red anger waves. Sasuke and Haku backed away. Kei took a deep breath and turned on her heel.

"Let's go," she muttered, "Before we fail the mission for bringing home a dead cat,"

Sasuke and Haku breathed a sigh of relief, the danger had passed.

Haku ran ahead of the others, bouncing up and down on his toes "We're going back to Konoha!"

* * *

A/N: Please Review! (This finally has 100 reviews! Thanks so much!) 


	27. Sick Haruka?

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By: Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story

A/N: This is a day after Haruka goes to visit her mother's grave Haku's team is still far from Konoha, somewhere in fire country.

* * *

Hotaka growled under his breath. Taiji who trotted alongside him happily, paused to stare at his master, confused as to why he wasn't his usual boisterously, cheerful self.

"Come on Tai," Hotaka muttered snaking through the trees, continuing to grumble like a madman.

Haruka hadn't shown up for the training session today, and he was delegated the unpleasant task of checking up on her, because everyone else was "busy". Daichi had to attend a clan meeting, and Neji-sensei had official Hyuuga business to attend to. And of course his conscience had to gnaw at him, telling him to do the "right thing". Daichi was worried, Neji-sensei was worried, Heck, even he was worried. Haruka wouldn't miss a training session unless she was dying or someone had super-glued her face to the floor. So there he was on his way to the secluded house on the outskirts of town. To a girl who hated his guts.

Tai barked, "How much longer?"

Hotaka squinted into the distance, "I think it's just up ahead,"

He sighed in relief as the modest wooden home came into view, he ran up to find the door wide open, swinging carelessly in the wind.

His worry seemed to multiply.

"HARUKA!" he called into the house, his voice reverberated back to him. The only answer he received was a stifled groan.

His heart dropped, he seemed to fly into the house, forgetting all common courtesy. He screeched to a halt in front of the couch, as his eyes caught a sliver of orange.

Haruka was lying on the couch, still in her training clothes, she was slightly damp. Taiji who had sensed his master's distress nudged her hand with his nose.

Hotaka kneeled beside her. She groaned again and he sighed in relief. She was alive.

"Haruka," he said as gently as possible.

She groaned again and turned on her side to face her teammate, "Hotaka, I feel lousy," her voice was quiet and weak, nothing like her usual commanding tone of voice.

It scared him.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you it'll be okay," he ranted a little nervously.

Now what to do? Maybe she was sick, she was probably sick. That made sense; she never took care of herself.

Now what did his mother do when he was sick? He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a minute. Of course! She checked his temperature by feeling his forehead. He tentatively reached out to feel her forehead, placing his fingers gently. He pulled it back almost instantaneously. She was burning up!

She moaned again.

He was panicking. What to do? What to do? He didn't know how to take care of sick people! He eyed the telephone on the table across from the couch. He could call the hospital! That was it!

He grabbed the phone and fumbled with the numbers, until he finally punched in the hospital's number. It rang three times before a woman picked up on the other end.

"You have reached Konoha's Medical Center, Rock Sakura speaking,"

Hotaka sighed in relief; Sakura-san would know what to do.

"Sakura-san, its Inuzuka Hotaka, Haruka's sick,"

"Haru-chan is sick?" Sakura sounded concerned.

Hotaka stared at Haruka as he spoke, "Yeah her clothes are kind of damp, she's moaning and has a fever, could you send someone over to look after her?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Sakura-san?"

The doctor finally answered, her voice in a whisper, "I'm sorry Hotaka but Tsunade-sama has us all in a meeting we won't get out until much later,"

Hotaka's jaw dropped. This was not good. He turned to stare at Haruka who shivered on the couch.

"I'll give you instructions on what to do, first get her out of the wet clothes,"

Hotaka blinked and then gaped, "Excuse me?"

Sakura ignored him, "Then you keep her warm, and give her plenty of fluids, make sure she's comfortable, and wait until I get there,"

"B-b-b-but," Hotaka stammered.

On the other line Sakura sounded distracted, "Haruka can act a little….differently when she's sick,"

Hotaka was about to ask her what she meant when he heard a muffled yelling at the opposite end of the phone.

"I've got to go!" Sakura muttered hurriedly and hung up, leaving Hotaka alone.

Very Alone

With a sick Haruka

This was not good.

Said girl had finally opened her eyes and was struggling to sit up, "Hotaka-kun…"

Hotaka's eyes widened and he backed up, tripping over the chord of the phone. She had just called him Hotaka-kun, she must have been dying or something, this went against all laws of the normalcy. Uzumaki Haruka was supposed to be smacking him over the head and calling him Inuzuka-baka. The poor dog boy felt as though he had landed in a parallel universe.

Haruka tilted her head in innocent confusion, "Hotaka-kun?"

He straightened up, coming to his senses. Pull yourself together Inuzuka, he mentally reprimanded. He had to take care of her. She coughed and sunk back down into the couch.

"Haruka," he started cautiously, "Do you have any spare clothes?"

Haruka nodded earnestly which caused her to go into another coughing fit. She doubled over.

Hotaka waited until she settled down, "Can you change into them?"

She nodded and struggled to stand up. The minute her legs hit the floor, her knees buckled. Hotaka ran to her and caught her around her tiny waist. She grabbed unto the sleeve of his jacket.

"I'm a little too tired to walk up the stairs," she said quietly, almost shyly.

Hotaka stared at her, slightly frightened by her mild and fragile tone of voice. Uzumaki Haruka was never fragile.

"That's fine," Hotaka said slowly, "I'll help you up the stairs."

"Thank you Hotaka-kun," she placed an arm around his shoulders. He aided her up the stairs slowly and carefully, Taiji ran up ahead of him. He stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Now go in there and change," he instructed, and to his complete and utter surprise she obeyed him. He heard the lock click shut.

Hotaka than thought for a minute, "If you need my help just call!" he said extremely awkward. He silently hoped she wouldn't need his help.

Fortunately she did not.

She hobbled out in an orange t-shirt and orange pj pants. She rubbed her eyes almost as though a small child would. Her nurse sighed in relief; he'd gotten through the first stage.

He aided her again as she hobbled down the stairs, carefully step by step.

She clambered onto the bed, and snuggled deeply into the cushions of the couch. Hotaka then turned to his canine companion, "Tai," he growled, "Find a blanket, make sure it's thick okay?"

Tai barked to indicate that he understood, and ran off to find a blanket.

Haruka shivered some more her whole body shaking. Hotaka sighed. His conscience was seriously annoying. He removed his jacket and used it as a substitute blanket.

Haruka seemed to relax slightly, "Thank you Hotaka-kun, that was very nice of you," she smiled.

Hotaka flushed and turned to face the wall, slightly embarrassed, but also slightly pleased. "It was nothing," he told her gruffly.

"No, it was something," she sat up on the couch and turned to face him, "You've always tried to be my friend and that means a lot to me,"

Hotaka almost fell off the coffee table, she actually noticed?

"And you know even though I always yell at you sometimes you can be kind of funny,"

Hotaka felt a smirk playing at his lips, he knew it.

She fell silent for a minute, "Except for that time when you told me I should lose weight, you shouldn't say that to a girl it makes them feel bad,"

Hotaka turned to her, stunned. She was playing with the fur on his coat, she wouldn't meet his eyes. At that moment Taiji decided to come by, a woolen blanket in his mouth. He stared at his friend and then the girl and repeated the process several times. Taiji dropped the blanket at the foot of the couch and then returned to his owner's side.

He had the special canine intuition to remain silent.

"You know, Haruka," Hotaka choked out, "I was never serious, I was just a little annoyed, you should gain weight,"

She didn't reply but she still wouldn't meet his eyes, "And the time you and those girls took Haku away, that was the meanest thing you've ever done to me,"

Hotaka turned away, why did she have the power to make him feel guilty? He really didn't know how to answer her.

"Haruka," he started again, "I'm not proud of what I did, and I know this doesn't justify what I did, but I wanted to stop those girls from making fun of you,"

Haruka finally looked up her eyes pleading with him, "But why were they making fun of me, am I really that mean to people?"

Hotaka didn't answer.

"I don't mean to be," she continued, "It's just really hard for me to make friends, I'm scared to make friends Hotaka-kun,"

Hotaka moved over to kneel by the couch, "Why are you scared to make friends?"

Haruka was stuttering now, "B-because people aren't forever, I-I'll get h-hurt,"

The poor Inuzuka was still confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean they could just disappear out of your lives, I mean we're ninja we'll all die off eventually what are you going to do when your friends and family die?"

Hotaka finally understood, he shrugged helplessly, he was a ninja, that's just how it was, he never bothered to question the purpose.

Haruka's eyes started to water, "I mean I never got to meet my mother, I want a mother who I can talk to and to teach me, oh don't get me wrong I love my dad to pieces but he just doesn't take the place of a mother," Tears started to leak out of her eyes, "And you know all those girls would be playing with their mother's and I'd just pretend like I didn't care and I really did care," She started sniffling, Tai hopped on the couch and snuggled into her lap.

"And Haku and Dad mean the world to me, and my dad went on this really dangerous mission and I didn't say good-bye, I didn't say I love him and I didn't say good-bye," All of a sudden a dam seemed to break and Haruka burst out into heart wrenching sobs.

Hotaka didn't know what to do, he hated it when girls cried, and it was his weakness he couldn't stand seeing girls crying and quite frankly he didn't know what to do.

"What if he doesn't make it back?" she sobbed into his coat, Tai nuddged her side gently, "I'm always so worried about them, and I'm doing horribly on my missions, I'm doing terribly! No matter how hard I train I just can't do it!"

Hotaka listened patiently; Haruka had it kind of tough didn't she?

"And every time someone dear to me goes on a mission, all of you guys are dear to me I get worried sick,"

Hotaka's eyes softened, "It's alright Haru-chan," It was the first time he had used her nickname. "Your dad and brother will be fine,"

She sniffled lightly, "You think so?"

"Definitely!" he nodded in earnest, "They'll be back and just as orange as they ever were,"

Haruka's tears seemed to subside, "Thank you," she said softly, she then gazed down at the navy blue jacket, "I'm sorry your jacket is all wet,"

Hotaka waved his hand airily, "Keep it, it's not a big deal," She smiled again and for the first time in his life Inuzuka Hotaka understood Uzumaki Haruka a little better.

The rest of the day passed by pretty smoothly after that, Hotaka made her some tea. Bad tea according to Tai but Haruka drank it all anyway. She slept soundly after that, All of a sudden she shot up in her place, "Did I miss the sunset?"

Hotaka looked at her slightly confused, "No, but it's jus about to start,"

"Hotaka-kun," she asked, "Would you help me outside?"

Hotaka complied, as she put her arm around his shoulders, they struggled out the door onto the porch.

"I always go outside to watch the sunset," she explained, "See my mother's name meant sunset, so every time I see one I try to think of what she would have been like, and don't you think sunset is the prettiest time of the day?"

Hotaka shrugged, he was more of a dawn person himself. Then the sunset started.

The sky was an amazing array of pinks and golds and oranges splattered against a canvas sky. The sun burned a brilliant red orange. Hotaka heard an intake of breath next to him.

Haruka had a smile on her face, a genuine smile. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink from the breeze and she had a look of utter contentment.

Now to Inuzuka Hotaka, Uzumaki Haruka had never been a pretty girl, she had always been plain and hard in his eyes, but now he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Hotaka-kun?"

He started suddenly and shook his head vigorously, What the heck was he thinking?

"Yeah, Haruka?"

She smiled that same content smile, "Thanks for taking care of me today,"

And at that moment Hotaka was glad that he was delegated the unpleasant task of checking up on Haruka Uzumaki.

* * *

A/N: I said I wasn't going to post this until I finished the Haruka oneshot, but my computer's gone at the moment and this was already typed up so I'm posting this and the next thing coming from me will be the Haruka oneshot!

No Haruka did not go insane, you'll find out what happened in the next chapter.

Because I don't have my computer I didn't get to reply to all my reviewers so thanks to all who reviewed!

So what did you think? Please R&R


	28. Back to Normal

Naruto: Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the o.c's and the plot of this story

A/N: Wow I haven't updated in a long time, all I can say is that I'm very sorry for the long wait…

On with the Chapter!

* * *

Hotaka was seated in the lighted kitchen; he had already called to inform his mother that he would be late for dinner.

Sakura-san was in the living room, checking up on Haruka. She had urged him to head home, tried to convince him that he had had a rough day, but for some reason deep within the confines of his mind he had insisted on staying until he was sure Haruka was okay.

He rose from his seat as Sakura-san stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her nose tiredly.

"What's wrong with her?" Hotaka questioned immediately.

Sakura sighed, "Exhaustion, fever, things like that…" she didn't bother to elaborate any further.

"Sakura-san," Hotaka started hesitantly, "Haruka…"

"Acted strangely, kinder perhaps?" Sakura finished his thought with a small smile on her face.

Hotaka flushed, "Well, yeah…" he admitted, "Why is that?"

Sakura waved her hand airily, "Haruka tends to act the opposite of how she usually acts when she's sick, the fever confuses her you see,"

Hotaka nodded. Well, that made sense.

"She should be up any minute now," Sakura wiped her hands on her white uniform.

As if on cue, Haruka hobbled into the kitchen, wincing at the bright fluorescent bulbs.

She started as she spotted the pink-haired medical-nin.

"Oh! Hello Sakura-san, why are you h..?"

She noticed Hotaka on the other side, standing next to the refrigerator. He waited with baited breath, was she really back to normal?

"Wha? Inuzuka-baka what are you doing in my hoummghgh,"

Her voice was muffled as Hotaka tackled her in a hug.

"Haru-chan you're back!"

Haruka immediately threw him off unceremoniously.

"Get off me, who said you could call me Haru-chan?" she frowned sourly.

Hotaka grinned, tuning her out. He honestly preferred this Haruka to the sweet one.

"Hotaka here took care of you while you were sick," Sakura said gently.

Haruka appeared confused for a minute, and then realization alighted her pale eyes, and her face contorted in fury.

"INUZUKA-BAKA!"

He flinched, her face was livid.

"I want you to forget everything I said, I did not mean a word of it, I was ill I wasn't myself," she ranted.

He groaned and fell back against the refrigerator. On second thought he preferred sweeter Haruka.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter, but this is where I wanted to end it. The next chapter will be dedicated to the bonding of Haruka's team. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Until next time!

Please R&R


	29. Author's NOte 2

I must apologize for the long wait- I lost interest in this story for the longest time because I was very disappointed with my writing style. I believe I have matured is a writer and I would love to rewrite this fanfic. First off I want to thank all of my faithful readers and leave it up to you to decide what to do with this story

Option 1: Just rewrite the story but keep the same plot line, parent pairings, and O.Cs

Option 2: Update the plot line so it can match a bit more with the current way things are going in the manga, change up the pairings, but keep the same O.C character designs

Option 3: Change it all up

Or just tell me what you want me to do with the story. In any case I will be changing the title and my penname.

And if anyone cares the pairings for the O.C's were going to be…

Hotaka/Haruka

Haku/Kei

Sakurako/Sasuke

Ichie/Tenri

Please let me know what you want me to do!


End file.
